Castle
by KimberleyIonaSmith
Summary: Sir Jasper is considering marrying Lady Isabella in order to form an alliance with the Swan family. But will his new squire, Edward, get in the way? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I did not write any of the 'Twilight' series and I own no rights to it. I'm just messing about.

Author's Note: This story is set in a vague fictional age of chivalry. There will probably be horrible historical inaccuracies, I hope that doesn't ruin the magic.

Dinner had finished hours ago. They had discussed the weather, the hunt, even the habits of the servants. Finally, Sir Jasper's parents were ready to get down to business.

"Your father and I have been considering your way of life here, and we think it must be rather dull for you."

"Not at all, Mama. I am very happy."

"But, you can be happier, my dear. If you had one to share your life with, you would find every moment immeasurably improved upon."

"I am hardly alone, Mama. I have you, and father, and Emmett is very close by. I think that I am blessed with the highest quality of company."

"Your mother means, that we think it is time you considered marriage."

Jasper sighed. It was not exactly a surprise. He knew, of course, that he must ultimately marry. How else would he get a son to continue the line? If his parents thought that the time had come, then he would do as he was bid. "Very well, father, do you have a girl in mind?"

Esme exchanged a look with her husband that was meant to say 'this is as we feared'.

Carlisle, nodded once to his wife and continued to address his son. "I do not want you to marry a girl who is distasteful to you. We are not in such straights as that. Though, it would be beneficial if you were to find Isabella Swan suitable."

That made sense. The Swans were a nearby family and Isabella was their only child. She stood to inherit a large amount of land, but, of course, she could not run it without a noble husband. If he were to marry Isabella, there would be no question of the land going to a distant cousin, it would be held by him and descend to their son in due course. A marriage to Isabella Swan would increase the wealth and the stability of the Cullen family. It would be a good marriage.

Jasper smiled, this was a transaction that he understood. "That would be a good match," he agreed, "is she of age?"

"She is sixteen," Carlisle said, "the perfect age for marriage."

"Jasper," his mother interrupted, "you must not marry her if you do not warm to her. It would be a good match, that is true. But there will be other good matches. Go to see her, and, if there is a mutual liking, then you should ask for her hand."

Now Jasper frowned, this kind of marriage-talk didn't suit him at all. Alliances were well enough, they made a logical sense, but how was he to recognise this 'mutual liking' of which his mother spoke? "Mama, how am I to know what kind of wife would suit me. Can you not advise me on this matter?"

His parents laughed.

"You will know if you like the girl," Carlisle said, "that is easy enough."

Jasper wasn't so sure, but he had manners and wasn't going to contradict his parents. "How will I tell if she likes me?"

"She is sure to like you," Esme said quickly, "any girl would."

"A girl's love grows over time," Carlisle added, "you cannot expect a tender young thing, sheltered as Isabella has been, to consider marriage and such matters at first. But, she will warm to you, if you are gentle with her. She will respect you at first and that will turn to love, as it did in your mother's case."

"Ah," Esme said, "but, you were such a rough and uncouth man. You scared me at first."

"Father was never rough or uncouth!"

Esme smiled at her son's quick defence of his father, dear Jasper could never bear to hear a word said against his parents, not even by themselves. He was a dutiful son through and through.

Carlisle interrupted in support of his wife, "I certainly seemed so to your mother, she had been surrounded by women all her young life. A man is a different beast, quite terrifying to a refined lady like your mother."

"But you, my dear, are a different kettle of fish. You are charming and polite, altogether a gentleman. You will not frighten the young lady."

Jasper nodded seriously, "I will try not to, Mama."

"You leave today."

"As you wish, father." Jasper foresaw only one problem with the plan. "Jacob is unwell, should I travel without a squire?" He had visited Emmett unaccompanied, but those were informal visits. Of course, he was not Rose, a girl should never travel alone for fear of attack. But, without a squire at his side, he may as well be a common farmer, it might not be suited to his rank. Father cared about such things.

Carlisle shook his head, "that would not do. You cannot present yourself as a man without followers." Jasper felt his father's frustration; he didn't want to postpone the trip, nor to send him alone. His shoulders sagged. How foolish it was to have a sickly servant. Father would wonder if he had been over-working the man.

"Take Edward," Esme said, "he is to be a member of your household sooner or later. Now would be a good time to start."

Jasper frowned, his mother's words had the tone of a suggestion, rather than an order. That suggested that he might argue the point, and was not obliged to obey. "Must I, Mama? He is completely untrained, and only a boy."

Sure enough, his mother reasoned with him, rather than scolding. "He's sixteen, that's more than old enough to squire."

She seemed amused, rather than angry, so he offered another objection. "Mama, he reads and he falls off horses."

Esme smiled fondly, and Carlisle chuckled, "he's a good boy," he said, "tie him to a horse if you must. A servant who reads is no bad thing. Perhaps he will be good company for you on the journey."

Jasper was unsure. A servant has no need of conversation. He had never had a conversation with Jacob. Jacob did his work, cared for the horse, answered his questions quickly and concisely. Jacob was everything that he wanted of a servant. It was hard to see how reading and conversation would make Edward a better squire. In fact, they probably meant that he had devoted less time to the practise of more suitable activities. For all his reading, Edward probably knew less that was of use than Jacob did. Yet, Mama and Father seemed happy enough to send him with Edward, and a bad servant was probably better than no servant at all. He would just be sure to bring his dog whip.

"Very well, Father, I will take Edward, though I don't promise to talk to him on the journey. Mama, I will see if the girl is suitable, and perhaps I will bring you home another daughter."

The next morning Jasper took a proper leave of his parents and checked his horses. He had selected a seasoned mare for Edward to ride, something that would be unlikely to topple him. They were in no hurry and he had no intention of stopping continuously to re-horse the boy. If he couldn't ride a plodding horse, then he could walk.

Jasper brought the horses from the stables himself, letting Edward wait in the courtyard. Father had been right when he said that Edward was not a boy. He looked like a full-grown man; still a little fresh-faced, perhaps, and with some filling out left to do, but his height was good and his shoulders were broad. He looked as strong as Jacob.

Unfortunately, his strength seemed to be the only thing that Edward had in common with his predecessor. While Jacob would have put out a hand to take Jasper's foot and ease his way onto his horse, Edward stared at the horses as though he had never seen one before in his life.

"Help me onto my horse then, boy."

Edward's confusion didn't fade. He came over to stand by Jasper's side, but he neither put out a hand, nor steadied the horse. He just stood there.

Jasper sighed, now they were going he was eager to be off. He certainly didn't want the entire courtyard watching him teach Edward how to help him mount.

"Leave me be, I shall do it myself," he said instead, leaping and swinging his way onto his own stallion.

Edward watched him carefully. His stance was nervous, and it seemed to get closer to terrified as Jasper rose up onto his horse.

"You may mount," Jasper said, more kindly this time, wondering if the kitchen staff had made a game of frightening the boy. Perhaps he had been told that being his servant was a kind of torture. Jacob had once told him that there was a rumour that he was a hard master. Before he had come to work for Jasper, Jacob had heard that he carried a jewelled dagger at his belt, and used it to slit his servants' ears if they were slow to obey him. The first time that Jacob had seen Jasper take his dagger from his belt – he had only been a child then – he had burst into tears. Jasper wondered what stories the kitchens were telling about him now. He didn't want Edward to be afraid of him. "It's alright, what are you afeared of, boy?"

"The horse. I've never ridden such a large beast before, sir."

Jasper looked at the height of the boy and the height of the mare. "It's a good size for you," he said, "and she's a steady old thing. She won't throw you. Come on now, mount, we should be off before the day leaves us behind."

Edward still hesitated and finally Jasper sighed, "you don't know how to mount a horse, do you?"

Edward shook his head, "I am sorry, sir. I was trained first as a scribe. But, I will learn to squire for you, sir."

"You are not my squire," Jasper said sternly, "I already have Jacob, you are just filling in until he's better."

Jasper slipped down. Then, rolling his eyes at the irony, he helped his young servant onto his horse, before remounting himself. The boy was blushing all over by this time and Jasper took pity on him.

"Everyone has to learn things at some point. This is clearly the day on which you are going to learn to ride."

They rode in silence, side by side, Jasper lost in thoughts, Edward concentrating hard on staying put. Soon Jasper had reason to be grateful that they were riding next to one another and not in single file. Edward's horse took an interest in some grass and turned suddenly. Edward had no idea how to restrain his mount and instantly tumbled off the side. Before the boy knew what was happening, he was on the ground, on his arse next to a contentedly eating horse.

Perhaps he could have intervened if Edward's fall had been less sudden, as it was, Jasper was shocked by how easily the boy fell. The horse had been trotting steadily and had merely turned her head. Edward must have dislodged himself as he tried to control the placid animal. Tumbling off such a placid horse so suddenly would have been surprising for a child, for a young man of Edward's age it was absurd. It was the action of a jester, not a squire.

Jasper laughed so hard that he almost joined his servant on the ground. Edward was bright red, and looked as though he would like to cook and eat his mare. His obvious fury only amused Jasper further. It was hardly the horse's fault that the boy had tipped himself off. The horse was placidly eating, while Edward scowled indignantly at her.

His laughter was obviously worsening the situation. Jasper tried to calm himself down, thinking of the boy's embarrassment rather than of his amusing anger. He didn't want to humiliate his servant. Still trying to rid his face of smiles, the knight got down and gave the boy his hand.

Edward took his master's hand and slowly got back onto his feet. When he saw Edward's careful stance, Jasper's smiles dissolved into concern. "Are you hurt?"

Edward ran his hands over his body, as if he expected to find a huge hole somewhere. "No, sir," he said, and his tone was still angry. He might have preferred to sustain a horrible injury that would force them to turn back and wipe the smile off his master's face for good.

Figuring it was better just to get on with the journey, Jasper fetched Edward's horse back. "My father suggested that I tie you to the horse," he said, hoping to lighten the mood as he helped Edward back up. "Perhaps he was right."

The joke fell flat. It was too soon to try and get Edward to laugh at himself. Actually, Jasper wondered if Edward could laugh at himself. He was such a serious boy.

"I'm sure that I will manage it," Edward replied irritably, "plenty of people manage to ride horses." He didn't exactly say that plenty of people less intelligent and capable than himself managed to ride horses, but it hung in the air, sounding like what he meant.

Jasper suspected that Edward thought of him as one of those many people whose ability to ride horses was clear proof of how simple a task it was to master. He didn't like the way that Edward's eyes seemed to weigh him up and find him wanting. He had the distinct feeling that he wasn't Edward's idea of what a knight should be.

Jasper wished that he'd brought Rose's palfrey for his squire. She was a far better rider than him and would have been absolutely fine riding the mare. It would be a painful journey for Edward, if he continued to take that kind of tumble. Then again, if he did keep falling off, he could just walk the rest of the way. They were in no great hurry, and the horse would carry their packs, so the walk would be no hardship. Satisfied, that all would be well, Jasper resumed his own seat and tapped the horse into continuing their journey. The mare followed obediently enough, which was lucky. He supposed that even Edward knew enough to be humiliated by having his horse led.

Eventually, the sun was high and Jasper decided it was time to stop and take sustenance He looked out for about a mile or so, and soon found the perfect spot by a clear stream.

"We'll stop here for lunch," he said, reigning in his horse.

Edward was spared having to control his mare, for she stopped happily enough as soon as she saw the stallion do so. Jasper watched the boy with a smile, as he struggled through his first elective dismount. His face was creased in concentration, and his tongue peeped out from the corner of his mouth, as he diligently copied Jasper's movements. He managed to get off the horse without injury and Jasper had to fight the urge to applaud. He didn't want to embarrass Edward further.

Used to fending for himself, Jasper fetched bread and meat from the saddlebag and handed some to Edward. He was surprised to see the red colour reappear on Edward's cheeks. "Th-thank you, sir," he stammered.

"Something wrong with your lunch?"

"No, sir. There's something wrong with me. I should be waiting on you. That's the function of a squire, and I am supposed to be filling in for your squire, sir."

Jasper frowned a little at Edward's mention of 'squire', but at least he didn't claim to actually be one this time, he only claimed to be replacing one, temporarily. "At table, maybe, but you can hardly wait on me here." He threw himself to the ground and took a great bite of meat.

Edward sat down more gingerly. The ride had not been kind to him. He didn't yet know how to rise and fall in time with his mount; he was out of sync, getting tossed about like a loose pommel bag.

"It will get better," Jasper said, "the first long ride is painful for everyone, but soon enough you'll be used to it, and then it won't be so sore."

"Oh," Edward looked relieved, the poor lad must have wondered if the ride was some kind of horrible punishment.

Once he'd eaten his bread and meat, Jasper wandered down to the stream to take a drink. He knelt down and lifted the water to his lips with his hand. It was cool and soothing. It was a hot day for riding. Jasper stayed on his knees, his eyes alert as he drank. It was an old habit, impossible – and for that matter probably dangerous – to break, watching out whilst taking a drink. His crouch was one of those that would easily turn into a spring. Taking a drink in the open air always made him feel vulnerable, even when he was riding through well known land between his own home and that of a friend.

"Will I fetch you a cup, sir?" Edward asked.

"No need, my hand is as good as any."

"You'll lap your water like a dog, sir?" Edward asked again.

Jasper turned his head to look at his young servant. He examined his hands for signs of hard work, and he found none. He examined his face for arrogance, and he found plenty of it. The boy clearly thought himself better than his new master, and was unimpressed by Jasper's lack of ceremony.

What had he expected from the knight he was to serve? Had he expected to see Jasper armour-clad, tilting at trees as they rode through the forest? Did he think that a knight was always jousting, did he not know that a knight must also eat and drink just as other men do? Did he think that a knight's life was all about display, as a tournament is?

He had probably attended a tournament, servants did attend tournaments, even trainee scribes. He had probably seen the banners and the brightly decorated shields before. He must have seen silver cups glinting in the sun as victors proudly brandished them aloft. He may even have seen Jasper himself, dressed in finery, with a plume on his helmet and polish on his breast-plate, charging at another shining knight, winning a pretty piece of tableware for his efforts.

He had probably not witnessed a battle. He hadn't seen the banners torn, the shields pitted with arrows. He hadn't seen the blood mixing with mud on the ground, the glint of bone through skin. He hadn't been there when Jasper had fought, had earned his place as a respected knight. Edward didn't know what it was to fight for your life; he probably thought that knights fought for glory and honour. A servant in a knight's household should know the truth of it. Even if he was never to see the grim turmoil of a battlefield (and goodness knows with such riding skills he would be of little use as a squire), he should know what to expect of a real knight, who did not live in a minstrel's tale.

"Do you know what I am, boy?"

"A knight, sir."

Jasper nodded curtly, "yes, I am. Do you know what knights do?"

"They hold castles and rule over their territory, sir."

"Hmm. That is so. But, the first job of a knight is to fight. I have fought in wars and in skirmishes. I am not a pretty girl, spending her time in towers and fussing about sheets and tableware. I know how to use a sword, and I know how to survive without rations. If you're going to be any kind of squire, you will have to let go of your hopes of living like a prince. A knight is not a prince, boy, he is a warrior. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Edward was blushing again, but the pride had not left his eyes. He didn't like being rebuked, but Jasper was not sure that he had learned from it. This would not be the last time that he corrected the young man's arrogance, of that he was sure.

Jasper demanded that Edward learn to mount himself. It took four attempts, but he managed to get himself onto the horse. Jasper watched the younger man's face, there was plenty of frustration and irritation, of course, but there was a gleam of satisfaction when he finally succeeded. At least he appeared to be teachable. They rode on, once again in silence.

When the Swan's Castle came into view, Jasper turned to talk to his squire again. "You seem fond of ceremony," he said, "so I hope that this is your chance to shine."

Edward didn't answer, but he blushed and then he scowled, angry that Sir Jasper was teasing him and making him blush like a schoolboy.

"You will dismount and hold the horses. The Swans will greet me, and you will remain silent. We are visitors here, and we will need to be less free and easy than we are at home, you understand?" He didn't want to tell the boy to mind his cheek, Edward would probably resent it and be even ruder in response. Instead Jasper tried to hint that such an attitude would unsuited to company.

Edward dropped his eyes, in a passable imitation of respect, just to show that he could do it, and he said smartly "Yes, sir."

"Good. You will see to the horses, and then you will find me and I will give you further orders. I know that you are new to this work, and I will not make it hard for you. If you don't know what you're supposed to be doing, stand nearby and keep quiet. I will let you know when I have need of you."

Edward nodded quickly. This was more familiar to him than horse-riding. A trainee scribe would have spent plenty of time indoors, waiting at table, fetching paper, carrying messages.

Jasper grinned, "one more thing, boy," he said, "try to stop scowling at me, the Lady Isabella will think that I begin and end every day by beating you."

Without giving the boy a chance to reply, Sir Jasper spurred his horse on, and rode up to the castle in high style. Edward's mare sped up to follow, and Edward clung on tight, determined to arrive at the new castle still seated on a horse.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I didn't write the Twilight series. I wrote this.

Warning: this chapter contains corporal punishment.

"Jasper!" Sir Charles greeted him with a warm tone and a clap on the back.

"Charles, it gladdens the heart to see you, and your lovely wife, Renee. And, this must be the Lady Isabella. Thank God that reports of your beauty are too brief and too shallow, otherwise I would never have been able to get through the press of men at your gates."

Charles laughed at the compliment and Renee looked gratified. But the Lady Isabella herself seemed neither amused nor pleased, if anything she appeared a little unhappy. Jasper noted this. She was not the first lady he had met who disliked compliments being paid to her person. Not everyone was a Rosalie.

"You'll be hungry after your ride," Charles said, "come in, you have timed yourself well and arrived just before dinner."

Before he let his host lead him away, Jasper turned to Edward and reminded him softly, "see to the horses, then come to me and I'll see you fed. There'll be men in the stables to help you."

"A new squire?" Charles asked, "I thought to see Jacob besides you still."

"Not a new squire, just a servant. Jacob has some sickness and I have this boy until he is better."

"A handsome fellow."

Jasper raised his eyebrows, "you think? He looks pale to me; he needs to spend more time outside."

Either Charles had been telling the truth and dinner was arriving at the same time as Jasper, or his servants were very quick. Whatever the explanation, food was laid out within minutes of Jasper's arrival. He took his seat at the top table, with Renee on one side of him and Lady Isabella on the other. Renee almost ignored him in her attempt to force him to converse with the young lady.

Now that he was here, sat next to his prospective bride, Jasper was nervous. He wasn't sure what to say. Other than Rosalie, he didn't spend a lot of time conversing with ladies, and Isabella didn't look like she wanted to hear long and detailed compliments about her dress.

He tried anyway, "The ribbon around your neck is a pretty colour, my lady, it brings out the hints of green in your eyes. Brown with hints of green, they are like a forest in springtime."

Lady Isabella looked down at her plate and muttered, "thank you, Sir Jasper." Then she looked up at him, giving him another sight of those eyes, but it was not with pleasure that she looked. She looked instead with resignation, as though she was giving a gaze that she owed him and must – but would rather not – pay.

Aware that his first sally had been rather poor, Jasper ate a little, and tried to consider another approach for conversation.

Kindly, Isabella spoke first. It was her turn, and she was an anxious to please her parents as he was to please his. "Do you hunt, Sir Jasper?"

"Of course, my lady, the woods between your home and mine are fair full of game. I have had many successful boar hunts this year. Do you ever go to see the hunt?"

She lowered her lashes, and it was such a pretty sight that Jasper wondered if it could be accidental. Surely no woman could look so temptingly virtuous unless it were deliberate. "I have no brothers to watch, and my father rarely takes me. He is afraid that I will be hurt."

"Perhaps he will permit me to invite you on my next hunt. I could vouchsafe your return unharmed."

Now he saw her natural smile for the first time. It is very different to her social smile. Her natural smile is less pronounced, just a slight lift of the lip-edges, but it is far more beautiful. It fits her face, makes her look more alive. Jasper found himself trying to think of ways to bring that expression to her face again.

"I would like that" she said, unnecessarily since her smile had already told him of her pleasure. "I hope you will make this a long stay, sir, it is a fine thing to have a young man around to make us more lively."

"Soon you will have a husband of your own, my lady, and then you will long for the days without young men cluttering up the place."

Isabella laughed, "I do not think that I will do that."

She was a lively girl, and Jasper was pleased with the way that this first meeting was going. The Lady Isabella was passing pretty, positively delightful when she smiled. He could easily be enticed to kiss her. She was cheerful, too. She liked the woods and the birds. If they rode out together, she would be interesting company. Her reference to her loneliness here worried him a little. A knight's wife must spend much time alone, awaiting her husband's next return. But he would hope to give her a child soon enough, and that would provide both company and occupation. Soon she would have no leisure to be lonely.

Edward returned sooner than he expected and that too was gratifying, perhaps the boy knew something of the care of horses even if he couldn't ride them. Pleased with this sign of Edward's usefulness, Jasper piled a plate with good cuts of meat and soft bread, and gave it to him. He indicated a space by the wall where other servants were sitting to eat their supper, and Edward obeyed with a bow that was a little too smart for a squire, but not worth complaining about.

Despite seeing few hunts, Isabella proved to be quite knowledgeable about the wildlife of the woods, and Jasper found her a pleasure to talk to. They had such fun imitating bird calls together that Renee shushed them. All in all it was a very successful start to a possible courtship, and it was a very happy Sir Jasper who strode over to the stables to check on his horses before bed.

It was a very angry Jasper who actually saw his horses. "Boy!" he yelled, though his servant was standing right behind him, "the horses should have been rubbed down after the ride, and given oats and water. All you've done is tie them up! Are you lazy or stupid? It must be one or the other."

"No, sir, I didn't know, sir," Edward was looking at Jasper with real fear now, and well he might, Jasper was furious.

"First," he said sternly, "I will take care of the horses. Then I will take care of you."

A shiver ran up Edward's spine. He wasn't sure how Sir Jasper meant to 'take care' of him, but he was sure that it wouldn't be pleasant.

Quickly, efficiently, with the smooth motions of a man who had performed the same task many times, Jasper rubbed down and fed and watered his horses. As he did so, he threw the odd insult towards his nervous squire. "I told you to ask for help if you needed it" he said, whilst rubbing the mare all over with straw. Then "either one of these horses is worth more to me than you are", while he checked the stallion's feet.

Finally, Jasper was satisfied with the state of the horses. He walked into an empty corner of the stable and beckoned Edward to follow. Edward's feet seemed to be made of wood, he had to drag himself over to obey Jasper. His stomach had sunk to his knees. Jasper's quick hands pulled Edward's tunic up over his head.

"Bend over," Jasper said, indicating a bale of hay.

Edward closed his eyes, wished that he was somewhere or someone else, and did as he was told, leaving him bent over a bale of hay wearing only his hose and his shoes.

Jasper fetched his dog whip from the saddle bag. He hadn't thought he would need to use it so soon. He gave it a couple of test passes in the air.

The crack made Edward jump. He waited for the hot sting, but it didn't come. Keeping his forehead pressed into the hay, he turned his head to glimpse his master out of the corner of his eye. He saw the fierce determination in Jasper's eyes and bit his lip to stop himself whimpering.

"Your most important job is to take care of the horses. You need to treat them with respect. Always see to the horses first. Always be sure they are warm, dry, watered and fed before you even think of feeding yourself. Since this is such an important lesson, I am going to have to be harsh with you. I am going to give you something to remember next time you consider skimping on your work. I am going to flog you now, boy; do you understand?"

Forced to open his mouth, Edward couldn't stop himself from sobbing, "yes, sir," he muttered, and then he clamped his teeth back over his lip.

"Have you been flogged before?" Jasper asked more gently. Edward looked younger now that he was stripped and bent over.

There was another sob, then Edward answered, "yes, sir," in a shaky voice.

"Alright then. Let's get this over with." Jasper lifted the crop high and struck hard and fast, right across the boy's buttocks.

Edward bit down harder on his lip, and his entire body shuddered.

He was slighter than Jacob, his arse was probably still sore from his first ever ride. Jacob would have taken thirty or so of these strikes in his stride, on him this would have been a minor rebuke. For Edward, even the thought of a beating seemed to destroy his composure.

Jasper applied the next blow to Edward's upper thighs, aiming for a spot that probably wouldn't have been tenderised by the ride. Again, the young servant trembled under his crop. Jasper gave the next three strikes in quick succession.

Edward bit through his bottom lip and tasted coppery blood.

Another hit.

Edward broke silence and cried out in pain.

Jasper chewed his own lip, unsure what to do. The horses could have caught chills because of Edward's laziness. He couldn't in all good conscience allow the boy to get away with only half a dozen cuts of a crop. But, the agonised cry upset him. He couldn't attack Edward's thighs again. He had thought to correct a lazy servant, he hadn't expected to find himself beating a child.

"Just one more, lad," he said softly, hoping to give the boy heart and strength. He drew back his crop and flung it down, more gently than he had ever flogged anyone. It wasn't gentle enough, the pain was too much and Edward gave another desperate wail.

Poor boy, he was quite a tender thing. Jasper struck him once more, and then he stopped. "It's over" he said, "you've received your punishment in full."

Eight strokes wasn't a lot for most servants. But, this new boy was a delicate flower it seemed. Jasper wondered if he ought to have simply taken him over his knee and spanked him.

Edward had collapsed onto the straw and he was sobbing brokenly.

"I know it hurts," Jasper said, "try to remember why I did it; then try to avoid repeating the same behaviour. The horses can be the difference between dying on the field and living to fight again."

He waited while Edward wept himself out. Then he said, "come on, I'll help you dress and we'll to bed." Edward looked up from his position on the floor. His cheeks were sticky with tears, and his lips were stained with blood. His jaw shook as he struggled to keep his weeping inside.

Jasper offered his hand and sighed at Edward's flinching away. "I'm not going to hurt you. You took that beating like a man, don't cringe like a girl now."

The half-compliment gave Edward's jaw a little more strength. He held his head up now and took his master's hand. Carefully, Jasper brought Edward to his feet and then eased his tunic back over his head. He considered leaving the boy's body to air out; it would heal faster that way. But, he suspected that the nakedness would be another punishment for Edward, and nobody should suffer twice for one crime.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that before I've had a chance to really make you trust me," Jasper said, as they walked back towards the castle. "I've had Jacob work for me for so long, I've almost forgotten what it is to train a new squire. With him, it's like he reads my mind, we know each other well." Jasper noted that Edward scowled at the sound of Jacob's name. Even though the two of them had never met, they were becoming rivals.

"You and I will have to work hard to get a connection like that" Jasper said, trying to offer some sort of hope. Though in truth he would be glad to have Jacob back and send this boy to work in the kitchens or somewhere else where he needn't worry about horses.

"Yes, sir." Edward's response was servile, but his eyes were glazed with hatred. He was not cowed after his beating, as most boys would be; he was furious. Though Edward had clearly been in the wrong, he resented Jasper for punishing him. Actually, he probably resented Jasper more because he had deserved to be punished. He was as furious to be caught out as he was to be thrashed.

Jasper pursed his lips into a whistle mould. "When we're alone, you can speak more freely than that. I want obedience, but I don't stand so high on my dignity as to fear relaxed speech. You don't know me at all, do you?" He had meant it rhetorically, though more sorrow came through in his tone that he intended. In truth it was a little lonely to be visiting a large establishment, on such an unusual errand, with only a boy he barely knew for company.

To Jasper's surprise, Edward replied, with a dryly rueful tone. "I know that you care deeply about your horses, sir," Edward said.

Jasper scrutinised his face, there was regret first, a lot of that around the eyes. But, there was a softening around the jaw-line that wasn't sorrow at doing wrong, nor at being beaten. It was the opposite of the arrogance that Jasper had noted in Edward's face before. Edward may not be impressed by Jasper's manners, but he had a little bit of respect for the care Jasper showed his horses. Perhaps the flogging would actually help him to trust his master, since a man who cares deeply for his animals is not going to be profligate with his servants.

Jasper took in the slight change in Edward's attitude, he decided that Edward's wry comment was meant to be a sort of joke, then he laughed, "that you do," he agreed.

Edward gave him back a slight lift of the lips. It was good to see him smile at last, even if it was only half a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not associated in any way with Stephanie Myers or her work.

Author's Note: This story is not set in any historical period at all, more of an imaginary world of arthurian knights and green forests. I'm aiming for escapism rather than realism.

They had been given a good room and it already had a fire going. There was a large bed for Jasper, and a truckle bed for Edward. Jasper was pleased to see that the Swan's hospitality had extended as far as his squire. After the day Edward had just completed, it would have been a shame to see him curl up on the floor with a blanket.

"You needn't worry about finding me breakfast tomorrow," Jasper said, "I'll go and forage for myself. I would like a chance to hang around the kitchens."

Edward frowned, "is that fitting, sir?"

His every movement made him wince, but even that reminder of his recent whipping wasn't enough to curb Edward's cheek. Anyone would think that he was a born knight.

"Let me worry about my status," Jasper used a stern tone, "you just worry about doing as you're told."

Edward flushed, "yes, sir."

"Good night, boy, sleep well." Jasper softened his voice to a soothing murmur, more suited for the last words for a boy to hear before sleep took him. "God send you sweet dreams, without horses in 'em."

Edward smiled, rolled over, and rapidly succumbed to sleep.

In the morning, Jasper was amused to wake before his servant. He dressed, and looked down to see Edward still snoring. He had never actually seen Jacob sleep. He assumed that Jacob did so at some point, but he never slept when Jasper was awake. He was always busy tidying away when Jasper settled down to rest, and he was always offering breakfast by the time Jasper woke. Some men, he thought to himself, are born servants, and others, well others are Edward.

Once again, Jasper performed his squire's tasks for him, walking down to the kitchens to source a breakfast for them both.

Walking into the kitchen, Jasper instantly recognised Lady Isabella's maid. She was bustling about gathering fresh milk and bread dipped in honey to take to her mistress. She was a beautiful little thing, with short dark hair, and a fairy-like tripping way about her. Jasper smirked to himself.

He reached over and grabbed the plate that held Lady Isabella's food. He held it high above his own head, far out of reach of the diminutive maid.

She entertained him for a moment by attempting a couple of pixie jumps. She was lithe and she was light on her feet. Her skirts rippled out with her leaping, making her head look like a perfect pebble tossed into a pool of cloth. Her dainty hands were miniature, just like the rest of her, small enough for him to take the pair into his mouth. They reached up temptingly over her head, white as shells and soft (or so they looked) as a lamb's nose.

Then she folded her arms. "Oh, no sir, that's for my lady. There's plenty of bread for you to take."

Jasper laughed, "take it, if you want it, little girl."

"I'm not a girl, I'm a fully grown woman. I just come in a small size."

"What's your name, tiny maid?"

"Alice, sir. Now, please will you give me back that plate?"

"For a name? I think not. Surely I can know your name for nothing."

Alice screwed her eyes up and frowned at the knight. "You mean to demand a ransom, I see. And I thought you were a well-bred man. Well, I must have the plate, so what will you demand?"

She was suspicious and, was that disappointment that Jasper could see in her eyes? She thought that he was going to demand a kiss, or something more, from her. Jasper didn't blame her for the assumption, but he was surprised to see that it disappointed her. There were a lot of knights who took advantage of pretty maids; why would it disappoint Alice to find that he was one of them?

"You may have the plate if you will agree to add one thing to it."

Alice was confused, "one thing? What would you add to Lady Isabella's breakfast?"

"Do I have your agreement?"

"Certainly not. Without knowing what you would add, I will not agree. I would rather my lady go hungry than poisoned."

Jasper's mouth laughed, but his eyes were calculating. Alice seemed to be genuinely fond of her mistress; her eyes warmed whenever she mentioned her. That was a good sign. He could admire a woman who inspired love in her closest servants. "Then I shall keep the plate until you do agree." He stalked out of the room into the courtyard, still carrying the plate aloft. Alice ran along at his heels, having to trot to keep up with him.

Once outside, Jasper quickly looked around, and soon saw what he wanted: a glimmer of golden sunshine on the ground. He bent down and plucked three buttercups and laid them on the side of the plate. "There," he said to Alice, "will you take her breakfast just so?"

Alice smiled broadly, "only if I may tell my lady whence the flowers come."

"And what do you have to bargain with? I am holding the prisoner myself, and you have none to exchange."

"I offer my good will, Sir Jasper. Surely that has some value?"

Jasper smiled broadly, he would in truth give much for the good will of this pretty young woman. If only she had been the lady and Isabella the maid. "Very good, I think we have a deal." He presented the platter graciously with a flourish. Alice took it and ran off giggling. Lady Isabella's breakfast would be late this morning, but somehow he didn't think that Alice would get into any trouble about it.

That had been an enjoyable interlude; though it was almost a shame that protocol didn't demand the kissing of maid's hands as well as those of ladies. Perhaps if he handed her another platter at some future date, their hands might momentarily brush, and he might know for sure whether her fingers were as soft as they looked.

He found his own breakfast, and something for Edward, and carried it back to his own room. His entrance woke the boy, and he sat up rubbing his eyes. Jasper smiled indulgently and greeted him "Good morning, I need not ask how you slept. I have seen you sleeping well half of the morning."

"Good morning, sir. You did say that I need not be up early."

"True. I have brought your breakfast." He held out a cup and a plate. "What do you say, boy, do I serve well?"

Edward took the offering eagerly, and smirked back, "you serve me well enough," he said, "though I suspect I would tolerate less impudence from my servants." It was nice to know that Edward had a sense of humour. Jacob had never been much for jokes.

"It's a blessing for you that I'm not so fussy. You will be up and about your duty tomorrow morning I trust?"

Edward sat up and stretched, grimacing at the various aches and pains that yesterday had given him. They had brewed overnight, and were stronger and headier now. "Certainly, if you order it, sir."

Jasper nodded, satisfied, "you would do well to look out for young Alice. She is Lady Isabella's maid, and will show you around the castle. I think that you'll like her."

"Really, sir?" Edward quirked an eyebrow, as if to query how Jasper could know what kind of maid he would like.

"She's not a horse," Jasper said, "and she didn't drink out of her hand." He did wonder why he was building up such a list of things that Edward disliked, without yet noting anything at all that he did.

"Come on, yesterday we rode, today we will give the horses a rest and take our exercise on foot. Take a walk with me."

Jasper led the way into the forest. It had been some years since he had visited the Swans, but the paths had not changed. Sure enough, there was the clear lake that he remembered. Without ceremony, Jasper stripped off his clothes and waded in. He might have expected Edward to follow in short order, surely a young man like him would take as much pleasure in a swim as Jasper himself?

"Am I actually required to join you, sir?" Edward asked, conspicuously averting his gaze from Jasper's nakedness.

"Not required, no, but invited and recommended."

"I thought you meant to take a walk this morning?"

"I told you that I wanted exercise. What kind of exercise would a walk be?"

Jasper dove into the water. Edward tucked his knees up under himself and settled on the bank. Jasper enjoyed swimming. He liked the feeling of stretching out his limbs, the cut of his arms through the water. He liked the feeling of being light and quick, like an eel. He liked the way the water snuck into every corner of his skin, soaking him and making him feel clean all through. He couldn't believe that Edward would really sit out the entire swim. Surely he would want to feel the water on his skin as well.

It was a warm day, bright and yellow with sunshine. The water was green with living weeds, and the surface of it glittered like a silver platter. Jasper dove down into the cool, dark parts of the water, then rose up slowly, enjoying the change of cool water further down to warm water near the surface. He swam to the centre of the lake and back towards the edge where he'd left Edward.

He hadn't expected Edward to resist the water for long, so he wasn't surprised to see a pair of legs sticking out of the water ahead of him. Taking a deep breath, he ducked under the water and swam low, keeping himself hidden, until he reached the legs, then he grabbed one and tugged.

The joke was not intended to frighten, so he only pulled hard enough to duck his victim, then he emerged from the water to view the full effect.

The first thing that Jasper saw, when he emerged, was Edward, who was stood on the bank some distance away, staring at him with utmost shock. For a stupid second Jasper wondered why Edward was so surprised that he had ducked him, then he realised.

If Edward was on dry ground, whose leg had he pulled?

Shaking her head and coughing, the Lady Isabella appeared next to him. Jasper grimaced, he wondered if he would be obliged to tell his parents the exact nature of the mistake that had destroyed his chances at romance. Perhaps they would be satisfied to hear that he was not going to marry the Lady Isabella, and would not demand a full explanation. Would God be good enough to let him keep this humiliation quiet? Treading water, Jasper put his face in his hands.

"Well, good morning to you too, Sir Jasper. Is that your usual greeting?"

He looked up to see the Lady Isabella a little annoyed but not, at least, screaming. "My Lady, a thousand apologies – more than that, seven-thousand. I did not expect to see you. I thought that another swimmer must be my servant, and I meant to joke with him."

To claim that he had thought she was a serving boy, it was a kind of blasphemy. Now that he looked at those pure white shoulders emerging delicately from the water it was terrifically clear that she could not be mistaken for a boy by anyone but a blind man. Through the green water, he could make out the sylph-like tapering shape of her body. Her hair held thousands of water droplets, which glistened like diamonds. Her wet skin shone with sunshine. She was beautiful.

Isabella tutted at him, making him feel like a foolish schoolboy. "I'm not sure that he would have been any more impressed than I am, sir, I think he would simply have been too frightened of you to complain. It is not a good joke."

"No, that is true. I am awfully sorry. Are you hurt, my lady?"

"Not at all." Now, at last, she smiled, she was prepared, it seemed, to find the humour in his mistake. She smiled at him, thank all the saints, she didn't seem furious.

"Is there any way that I can earn your forgiveness?" Their moods were out of step: Jasper was embarrassed and guilty, Isabella amused. She did not weigh the crime as heavily as the perpetrator did.

Isabella smiled again, "I am sure that I will think of something."

Jasper grimaced "It was extremely fool-hardy of me."

"It was unexpected, but hardly deadly. I am surprised to see you swimming so early."

"I am, as of course you have already noticed, very surprised to see you." He risked a small smile and was relieved to see it returned. Beginning to relax, Jasper mused on how surprising it was to have company on this swim. He had never viewed the lake this way before. It had been a pleasant place for a swim, and his only company on previous visits had been Jacob. He had thought of this place as another playground, where he messed about with his squire.

Seeing the Lady Isabella here completely changed his view of the little lake. Now it seemed like a secret grove, where a lady might swim, quite unconscious of her naked beauty. Here was a place of green leaves and dappled sunlight that set off the beauty of white shoulders and dark hair. Here was a place where a lady might swim like a nymph or a goddess. His presence was a rare treat for a man. "When last I visited, there was nobody else who swam here. I flattered myself that it was my own private discovery."

"I thought that too," Isabella said, inspiring Jasper's mind to fill with images of her swimming alone in the lake throughout the year. He wondered if she only swam her in the summer, with the greens at their fullest. Maybe she also swam in the spring, when the trees bore only buds of leaves, and the water was clear and sprinkled with petals. He imagined, though he suspected it was a picture that would only exist in his mind, Isabella swimming in the autumn, her delicate arms brushed by brown and orange leaves. A few leaves remaining in her hair as she emerged, perfect white against the autumnal browns of the forest.

Oblivious to his wandering mind, Isabella continued, "It seems that we both flatter ourselves. Since we are both here, what say you to a race, to the other side of the lake?"

Jasper grinned, the Lady Isabella was generous-hearted and she had spirit. She would be an ideal wife for him. What luck his parents had suggested her.

"You must promise, though" she continued, "not to grab at my leg again. That would be most unfair."

"My Lady, I swear that I would never knowingly manhandle you, and from now on I will never grab any leg without ascertaining its owner. I have learned a grave lesson today. I shall be too scared to ever repeat a similar jest."

"In which case," Isabella replied, "go!" She shouted it suddenly and darted off, before Jasper had a chance to argue with her. He chuckled to himself and sped after his lady.

He followed for a dozen yards, or so, enjoying the sight of the Lady Isabella sliding gracefully through the water. Her hair streamed behind her. Her body was obscured by the green weeds and mud that clouded the pool, but he could make out the shape from the ripples she made, and every few strokes, her naked heel emerged, white as an egg.

When the lady began to approach the shore, Jasper sped up to over-take. Pleasurable as the view from behind might be, he didn't want to embarrass himself by losing a race with a girl.

He won, but only just. The Lady Isabella was a fine swimmer. It seemed that every time he saw her, Jasper found a new reason to desire her. She laughed a lot; she swam well; she could sing like a robin. At the edge of the lake, he turned, leaning his back into the grass, and watched her arrival.

When she reached him at the shore, she leaned into a little hillock, letting grass tickle her ears, and said "I wanted to thank you for the flowers."

"It was only a tiny gesture. I happened to see your maid as she was preparing your breakfast."

"Yes. Why were you in the kitchens?" She didn't seem accusatory, hopefully she wasn't shocked that he had been wandering around, cavorting with servants. Jasper wondered if Alice had told her mistress that she had first suspected him of intending to assault her.

"I was hoping to see your maid, so that I could put flowers on your breakfast plate, my lady."

Isabella laughed at him.

They agreed to have an arranged trip to the woods in two days time, taking a picnic and exploring a little further afield. Jasper left the lady on one side of the shore and swam a long way from view before he left the lake. Edward has followed him around and was stood on hand, holding his clothes.

"You could have warned me," Jasper complained.

"Sorry." Edward passed Jasper his clothes slowly and carefully, watching him dress. "I didn't know what you were planning. I do not think that the lady seemed very displeased."

"No, but sometimes people seem fine and then become angry later, when they have space to reflect on an incident." Edward looked confused, so Jasper smiled at him and said, "it matters not. I can hardly blame you for my own stupidity."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: the 'Twilight' series belongs to its author and publisher, not to me.

Author's Note: this story is set in my very own mythical age of chivalry. Life was never like this, even in Albion.

Back at the castle, Charles wanted to talk. He led Jasper into his own room, so they could sit comfortably and exchange gossip.

"I heard that James Suffolk was taken ill," Charles said, "they say this may be the end of him."

"There are few who would be sorry, and I am not one of them." Jasper responded.

Charles shrugged, "I do not know him well enough to care for him, and I do not live close enough to need to care about him. I wonder what will happen to the lands if he dies."

"He occupies land that doesn't belong to him," Jasper said with a frown. "It ought to return to its rightful owner."

"The missing Duke? Even if he were found, he is only a child."

"He was found, wasn't he? I thought he was trampled to death in the attack on the castle. Surely the land goes with his uncle's now. It ought to be under the jurisdiction of someone from the Norfolk family at least."

Charles shrugged, "you are probably right. I heard that they didn't find the child. I heard that James' men never stopped looking. If they find him alive, he won't remain so for long."

Jasper shook his head in disgust. "A man who sits in another's place will always be looking over his shoulder."

Charles nodded, "true, true. Well, what news of the North? You are closer than I."

"The same as ever. The border is unstable, and it fluctuates, though the king says otherwise. He longs to box up his kingdom."

"He will need a strong ribbon to tie it with."

Jasper chuckled dryly at the imagery. The only ribbons he had seen around the Scottish borders were ribbons of blood running down the bodies of his friends and his enemies. If the king did not have to expend so much money and energy on trying to defend the northern borders, he would have more left to deal with men like James Suffolk. As it was, James had an army of his own, and he gave the king much-needed support in Scotland; in return the king left him alone and let him continue to occupy the castle and lord it over the land of his neighbour Norfolk. He had never met James – he was the sort of man who sent his army to fight, but did not lead it himself – but he had met men of his. James' men were a rabble. They fought for money and cared for nothing else. If they were offered enough coins they would turn on anyone.

"Talking of ribbons reminds me: the women demand a dance tonight. They tell me that you require entertainment, since you have ridden so far, and there is no entertainment that will please you better than a dance. I may keep you tonight, and we must cover our talking then, for the dance is to happen tomorrow. I think it would happen whether it pleased you or not, but I hope that it will."

Though they talked more of Scotland, and of mutual acquaintances, Jasper's mind kept returning to the dance. He was not at home in a hall of dancers. So many people pressed so close together, unable to really see what was happening around him, constantly catching glimpses of fast movement from the corner of his eye. Dancing made him nervous.

When riding, or fighting, Jasper had perfect balance. He could move fast. He could weave and jump when the need arose. As soon as he heard music, however, all his grace vanished. His feet were replaced with those of another, far clumsier, man. His eyes wandered around the room, watching the other dancers. Whenever another man put a foot out of place, Jasper turned his head sharply. When anyone clapped or stomped out of time, Jasper's eyes darted to them. He listened carefully to the sounds around him, alert for anything that might give him reasons for the nervous and suspicious feeling that he couldn't escape. There was too much to watch for, and too many unusual feelings. Dancing took Jasper away from the self he knew.

Charles had the decency to affect ignorance. He left the subject of the dance alone and didn't try to reassure the knight. No knight needs reassurance about a dance. They talked of other matters.

Jasper was glad that he had swum that morning. In days gone by, he would have spent a visit with Charles hunting or fighting together. Now Charles was ageing and his body found more refreshment in ale than in exercise and more comfort in a chair than on a horse. Out of respect for his host, Jasper shared the peace of the room with him, and was glad that his body had at least taken a little exertion from the day.

Jasper kicked Edward's bed as they retired, "Sleep tight, boy" he said cheerfully.

Edward frowned, irritated at the pointless kick, and climbed into bed. He was exhausted and more than ready to lie down, even in this uncomfortable nest of ropes and rags.

It had been a long day, full of errands and little tasks. If he never again heard Sir Jasper say 'this is one of your duties, boy' he would be happy. Jasper seemed to expect him to run all day without tiring, to wait during meals, to work either side of them, and never to take a break for himself. Apparently, Sir Jasper never tired, and now, having worn Edward to the point of collapse, he meanly kicked his bed, without any purpose or reason at all. A sulky glower started with Edward's brows and quickly poured itself down his face, leaving narrowed eyes and turned down lips.

"Tight," Jasper repeated, "tighten the bed or you'll wake up with your arse on the floor."

Since Edward's glower didn't fade, Jasper sighed, "get up, I'll show you. I suppose that you aren't used to having your own bed." Whatever Edward had been before replacing Jacob, he hadn't been a squire and he hadn't slept in his master's room. He probably hadn't merited more than a straw pallet in the corner of the kitchen.

The tired boy rose as slowly as the dead.

Carefully, Jasper showed Edward how to pull the ropes that supported his mattress taut, so that they held the bed straight and soft. Then he showed him how to take the same action with the leather straps that supported the mattress on his own, more substantial, bed.

"This is one of your duties, boy," he said.

Edward groaned. He was beginning to wonder if each day held enough hours for him to remember all of these duties that Jasper was assigning him, let alone to complete them. It was his job to fetch breakfast and water for washing. It was his job to see to Sir Jasper's clothes, and to his own. It was his job to check on the horse, and to ensure that they were ready when the knight wished to ride. It was his job to carry messages and to fetch away dirty plates and bones. It was his job to keep himself and his master and all of his master's belongings clean and to mend them when necessary. Yet, it was also his job to be always at his master's beck and call; always close enough to respond to a bellow. Apparently, at the end of the day, when every sinew cried out for rest, it was also his job to tighten the beds.

With that extra sense he had for seeing his servant's moods, Jasper saw Edward's frustration. "It's done for tonight," Jasper soothed him, "if need be, I'll remind you tomorrow."

They both lay down, "good night, Edward" Jasper said, "sleep tight."

All that night, Jasper found his mind returning time and again to the feeling of that leg in his hand. At the time, of course, he had not known that he was clutching at Lady Isabella, so he had not relished the contact as much as he might have done. In retrospect, however, he could think of her smoothness, of the fine turn of her ankles. He could remembered his hand, large enough to encircle her delicate ankle, and he could imagine holding her again. He could – and he did, many times – imagine sliding his hand up her fine leg. His dreams were unusually satisfying that night.

On Edward's second morning as Jasper's squire, he again slept late. Jasper rolled his eyes, and headed back down to the kitchen.

Alice was there again, "Sir Jasper, I didn't expect to see you. Anyone would think that you were completely unattended."

Jasper laughed, "I am beginning to think that myself. Edward is young, and he seems to need more sleep than me."

"Perhaps he is still growing. You are surely not going to get any bigger, sir."

Jasper laughed, "I don't look to," he said. "Since I have met you again, will you wait my lady's breakfast while I fetch a small addition?"

"You won't hold it hostage this morning?"

"No need, I have your good will today, do I not?"

Jasper went out into the courtyard again, but this time he ignored the buttercups completely. Instead he walked over to a birch tree and peeled off a sheet of bark. Taking a stick from the fire, he scratched out a simple sketch. With a grin, he handed the little object to Alice.

"A fish?" she asked, "it is pretty, but a little strange."

"So are you," Jasper responded, "but her lady seems fond of you."

She did not appear to attach any significance to the drawing. Jasper guessed that the Lady Isabella had not confided her adventure from the previous morning to her maid. It was not respectable for a lady to slip away from the castle and take an early morning swim, even if the lake was comfortably within her father's grounds. It was rather shameful for a lady to swim with a man who was neither her brother nor her husband. It was downright scandalous for such a man to touch the ankle of such a lady.

Had Alice known of the event, Jasper was sure that her attitude towards him would have been different. She would certainly have reacted to the cheek of his attempting to send her Ladyship a picture of a fish. Realising that the event was a secret, between himself and the lady Isabella, gave Jasper a thrill. He felt a tremble in his spine similar to that he'd felt in the night, when he'd allowed his mind to dwell on the image of her naked body, veiled only by green water.

Sharing a secret was like sharing the lake. It would dishonour him and ruin her, if the secret were to get out. That naked vulnerability excited him. They were in trouble together. He felt a delicious bond with this woman. Jasper sent up the picture of a fish, hoping that the thrill that he felt would resonate within Isabella.

Alice giggled, "I'm sure that she will love it. Good morning, sir Jasper, and, if I see your servant I shall tell him that it is customary for a squire to bring breakfast to his knight and not the other way around."

"Thank you, fair maid, perhaps you will have more success than me."

Returning with breakfast, Jasper found his squire still asleep and snoring. Well, that was a little too much. The boy couldn't be allowed to sleep the entire day away. He had brought a jug of water and now he poured a little into his hand and threw it over the boy's face.

Edward woke spluttering.

He looked around, rapidly, disorientated, wondering where he was. His eyes landed on the familiar sight of Sir Jasper, watching him closely and very definitely not smiling.

Edward looked around, took in the sight of Jasper, fully dressed. He made the obvious connection between the jug in Jasper's hand and the water on his face. He noted that Jasper was not smiling and responded by not scowling at him.

Not scowling, Edward said "Are you up already, sir?"

"Up and bearing breakfast."

Edward grimaced, "I am sorry, sir." Somehow he didn't seem to be living up to his own expectation of a squire. He knew what a squire ought to do; he was sure that it should be simple. Yet, here he was, rising late for the second time, whilst Sir Jasper (a knight who behaved nothing like a knight, lapped water like a dog and swam naked in lakes) stood over him and thought that he was a fool.

"Perhaps tomorrow morning I will just kick you out of bed." Jasper smiled at Edward's fallen face. His sense of humour seemed to come and go in fits and starts. Jasper regretted teasing him. "It's not a serious fault, boy. We're visiting a friend, we're not on a campaign."

Edward nodded, but he resolved that he would not repeat the offence tomorrow. He must get a handle on his sleeping pattern and prove to Jasper that he was more than equal to the simple task of squiring.

Unaware of the younger man's desperate vows to himself, Jasper handed him some breakfast.

"I have not been much use to you so far, sir."

Jasper laughed, "there's plenty of time for me to find uses for you, boy. You can start by cleaning my boots after breakfast. You do know how to do that, don't you?"

Edward nodded, "yes, sir."

"Do a good job and I'll take you a little ways out from the house this afternoon and teach you to ride. You can't be a squire if you can't handle a horse."

Cleaning Sir Jasper's boots took longer than Edward expected. He knew the effect that he wanted to have; he just wasn't sure how to get there. It was an infuriating demonstration of what had been happening ever since he'd become a squire. He knew what he ought to look like from the outside, but he was finding it unaccountably hard to perform the right movements from the inside. It was like suddenly taking the wrong part in a familiar dance. He was sure that the mud should come off and the polish should go on, but neither of these things happened as smoothly as he imagined them doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: this story and this author are unrelated to the author of 'Twilight'.

Authors note: this story is set in my imaginary Arthurian Romance World.

They had been out in a clearing for almost an hour now. Jasper had taken pity on Edward's fear of horses and was determined to teach him some basic skills before they rode out with Lady Isabella and her maid, Alice. He told himself that it wasn't because he liked the boy, it was because Edward was insufferable when he was embarrassed. Becoming fond of Edward would be a betrayal of Jacob.

Edward had thrown himself into his lessons. Unfortunately, when he threw himself, he frequently seemed to land on the floor. Jasper was particularly amused by one attempt of Edward's to get off a horse safely, which involved Edward hitting his head against the saddle, and finished with his left foot stuck in his stirrup.

"Won't you show me how to help you onto your horse, sir?" Edward's expression was very close to a pout. He hated Jasper's relaxed attitude to his rank.

"You can barely get on your own horse. If you help me on mine, then I will mount first and who will be there to aid you?"

"It would be more proper, sir."

Jasper frowned. For a boy so fascinated with propriety, Edward was shockingly willing to argue with him. He was, however, clearly eager to become an archetypal squire, and he was happiest when he believed that he was being of use. "As you wish," he said, moving around to stand behind his squire. "It's simple. Stand here. No, not like that, like this." He deftly moved Edward around, lifting the boy easily. "Then you put your hand here, like so. And I put my foot," he nudged Edward out of the way, "here let me show you. Just so, then you push and I step over and, there. That's it."

Edward raised one eyebrow at his master. Jasper's demonstration had resulted in Edward sat on the stallion and Jasper holding the horse.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "well, get down," he said, "you can't stay there."

Obediently, Edward swung himself over and slid off the stallion, who whinnied in protest. Jasper laughed, "he doesn't like your unusual style."

"I am just trying to get off the horse without hitting my head," Edward muttered.

That sent Jasper into gales of laughter, remembering Edward's tumble. "You are the only man I have ever seen hit his head whilst dismounting a horse," he said, yet again. Edward frowned and waited for Jasper's laughter to die down.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked, recovering from his fit of laughter.

Edward nodded. He did exactly as Jasper had demonstrated, and was pleased to find that it worked perfectly. Just as he had seen true squires do, he mounted his master onto his horse.

Jasper chuckled at Edward's joy. "The only problem is that now you'll have to mount your own horse without me holding the reigns," he said.

Edward succeeded on his first attempt. His pride was so strong, that Jasper felt it filling his own chest as well. "Good job, Edward" he said.

Edward grinned, first he'd managed to get him onto his horse, and now Sir Jasper was using his name; it sounded a lot better than 'boy'. Perhaps he wasn't a complete failure as a squire.

Jasper said, "let's ride back to the Swans'. I think that you'll do well enough. It's not a show and the ladies won't be grading you."

The horses hadn't had much of a walk this morning, but they had been very patient standing and waiting to be mounted and dismounted and led about and held. Jasper thought that they probably deserved a rest.

He let Edward take the reigns of both horses and tried not to sound too suspicious when he said, "do you know what to do?" It was hard to send Edward off to do anything alone. He was beginning to feel protective of the boy, and didn't want to set him up to fail again.

Edward nodded, "I have watched you, sir, and I will get Mike to help me."

"Mike?" Jasper asked, "stable lad? About twelve?"

"He's twenty if he's a day, sir."

"Ah, time passes, and all around us grow older. Very well, if he's been here since the last time I visited, he probably knows what he's doing by now. In which case," he smiled, amused to think that Edward – to whom he had been chatting cheerfully all afternoon – was actually Mike's junior. He remembered young Mike, not quite tall enough to reach the top of the hay bale. Now it turned out that Edward was even younger. What a child his squire was. Grinning at the thought of little Mike being old enough to order his squire around, he said, "mind your manners and be polite to him."

"Yes, sir."

Jasper walked into the hall still muttering "twenty, already? How is it that so many years have passed so rapidly?" Maybe it wasn't that Edward was young, maybe he was getting old. It was certainly time to establish himself as a man.

In the hall, he found Charles, and he begged a private conference with him. They closeted themselves away from the rest of the household and discussed terms.

That evening was the dance. Jasper went to his room, ostensibly to change his coat, but really to pace awhile and worry about humiliating himself. He remembered the last time that he'd attended a dance. After the first dance, his partner had claimed an illness and run away to her mother. He hadn't even been able to blame her. Really, she'd been a brave girl to last one entire dance with him. When he trod on her foot, she had gamely insisted that it didn't hurt at all, whilst limping through the remainder of the tune.

It was unfair that he should have to show his worst side so early on. If only the Lady Isabella could have seen him fight before she saw him dance. Then she would have a picture of his prowess in her mind, which would have mitigated the disaster.

Before Jasper had even begun to calm himself, Edward came in, fresh from helping Mike, flushed and pleased with himself. "The horses are put to bed, sir," he said cheerfully, "we curried them."

Irritated by the interruption to his thoughts, Jasper responded acidly, "I hope that you have been learning the action as well as the language."

"Yes, sir." He was crestfallen. He had thought that Jasper would be pleased with him, not angrily pacing and speaking curtly. He took a deep breath and remembered that he was bound to obey and serve this man. Sir Jasper was a Knight, and his master. Edward forced himself to attempt meekness. "Do you have any orders for me, sir?"

Jasper stopped pacing and turned to look at him. "You were courteous towards Mike?" Edward nodded. "You listened to him and did as you were told?" Another nod. "You paid attention and cared for the beasts?" Another nod. "Good."

"Do you have any orders for me, sir?"

Jasper didn't seem to hear. Satisfied that he'd given the necessary positive reinforcement, he ressumed pacing and scowling at his feet. Right now they were obedient, but he was quite sure that it wouldn't be long before they betrayed him completely.

The younger man watched for a while. The praise was nice, but he was concerned that he hadn't had an answer to his question. Was there something that he ought to be doing right now? After his first night working for Jasper, he was rather wary of doing nothing. Would it be very rude of him to ask again? If it was rude, would it get him into trouble? If he did get into trouble, would it hurt?

Unaware that he was interrupting a miserable train of thought, Edward pressed Jasper for an answer. "Please, sir, do you have any orders for me?"

"You want orders, boy? Teach me to dance," Jasper snapped.

"Of course, sir."

His face lit back up again, making him even more cheerful than he had been about currying horses. Dancing was something that Edward knew he did well, and he was delighted to be able to show his master something that he could do at last.

"You will step out a measure with me, sir?"

"What? You are asking me to dance with you, Edward?" Jasper's eyes twinkled with mischief. He was rarely far from teasing his squire, and this would provide a thousand new reasons to tease.

"I cannot teach, if you will not dance, sir."

With his head on one side, the knight considered his position. He had made certain arrangements with Sir Charles that very day. Having made those particular arrangements, he was rather bound to win over Charles' pretty daughter. If he wanted to win her, he would have to dance.

Dancing with Edward was not exactly something that he wished to do. However, he would rather do that then fail to dance with the Lady Isabella.

"Alright, then, boy."

They faced each other and Jasper, with a quirk of his lips, bowed smartly to his servant. Edward returned the bow, smartly, reminding Jasper that his bows were too smart for a squire.

"First, we step towards one another."

"You do not expect a kiss, I hope."

"No, Sir. May I suggest that a lady would not expect a kiss either?"

"Really? It is customary, I think."

Edward lifted only one of his eyebrows, "in certain households, I believe it is a common enough practise. I would not expect to see it here."

This was just the sort of complication that Jasper expected with dancing. After a beat of irritation, he was surprised to find himself relieved that this revelation had been from Edward and not Isabella. It was easier to hear now those little tips and suggestions, than it was to hear them whispered in the middle of a dance. Edward had plenty of those!

With almost every step, Edward had a word to say. He had a comment on the angle of Sir Jasper's head and his ability to clap out a rhythm. There wasn't a lot of space in the room. Jasper kicked Edward's bed underneath his own. As they danced, they stepped around the chair and over a large wooden trunk.

Edward danced with an easy grace. It was surprising to Jasper. He had only ever been called upon to admire a young man's grace in sword-play before, never in prancing about. It was hard not to admire Edward, however. Though he was, by necessity, dancing the woman's part, Edward still imbued his movements with a masculine grace. There was a strength to his legs and he planted his feet firmly, confidently on the ground.

Dancing came easily to Edward, he was able to watch Jasper without slipping or losing his own tight posture.

"The back should be straighter."

Jasper hissed, "I will hear nothing about my back. I dance as I ride: with a back as straight as virtue."

"I suppose that depends on whose virtue one uses as a plumb-line."

When the sun began to sink, filling the room with orange light on it's way down the sky, Jasper smelt the meat-smoke filling the air. "It is time," he said, "I should be down in the hall."

"You will do well enough, I am sure," Edward replied, "good luck." He saw Jasper's hesitation, and added, very much as a second-thought "Sir."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: the characters are stolen from 'Twilight', which I did not write.

Author's Note: I am having lots of fun with this, but, I am making no effort at all at historical realism (which may make anyone who is interested in medieval history cringe, try to go with it).

Jasper walked into the room, and the first person he saw was Alice. She was wearing a new dress, in a dark green colour that brought out her sparkling eyes, and made them look like glittering jewels. Her hair was piled up on top of her head, curls tumbling down like a waterfall. The curls were dancing to a music all of their own. Though the band in the corner was still tuning up, Alice was already dancing. She was giggling and skipping around, gripping her mistress' hands tightly in her own.

Then Jasper realised that the Lady Isabella was with her. He caught her eye across the room and bowed low.

Isabella glided across the room to greet him. She held both hands out in front of her, and Jasper took them into his own warm grip. Her hands were slim and soft, rather like Edward's in fact. Jasper immediately pushed that idea from his mind. Isabella was a lady and she had a lady's delicate hands.

The band, who had been awaiting just such a cue, burst into a lively tune as their hands clasped.

"Dance with me, Sir Jasper," Isabella said softly. He thought it was the most delicious invitation he had ever received.

They manoeuvred themselves into the centre of the room and began to dance. Other dancers – probably all dependants of the Swans – formed a circuit around them, preparing to take their own parts in the pattern.

When the dance brought them close enough, Jasper gave Isabella a bar of the head in place of a kiss, and she blushed prettily, as if she too knew what this dance would mean in a freer society. He was glad of Edward's tip for without it he might never have seen how lovely Isabella's eyes looked when she blushed. They seemed darker and more opaque, glimmering like polished coal.

Jasper felt that he was acquitting himself well, certainly better than he had ever done in previous dances. Isabella's feet were unmolested and her cheek was free of unwelcome kisses. Mama would be proud, he would have to remember not to tell her that it was Edward's advice that had helped his dancing. If Mama thought that Edward was this useful to him, then he would never be rid of the boy.

Between dances, servants were on hand with generous jugs of mead. Jasper fetched drink for his partner and for himself. The warm liquid strengthened them and filled them with a bubbling joy. The more Isabella drank, the brighter her eyes twinkled, the wider she smiled, and the closer her came came to Jasper's as they danced together.

When the band switched to an old country tune, the dancers formed themselves into squares. Jasper found he and Isabella were joined with Edward and Alice, who had partnered up naturally, both being close to the hand of their benefactors. Holding Isabella's hand, Jasper stepped towards Alice, bowed and stepped back. Alice's eyes were sparkling still, they were sparkling with life rather than drink. As though Alice had an hundred jokes that she would tell if he ever had a chance to listen.

He took Isabella's arm in his own, clasping her elbow and swinging her around. Then all four of them formed a star in the centre and skipped around it. Jasper put his hand out first, Isabella laid her hand on top, Alice put her hand on her mistress', then Edward placed his hand over the girls', holding them safe with the grip of the two men. They danced around in a star, then switched to holding hands in a circle, and danced sideways in a ring. Jasper held Alice in one hand, Isabella in the other, and thought that he was the richest man in the room. He was certainly so, if riches can be measured in the jewels of sparkling eyes and the coin of joyful smiles.

Facing him was his squire, who, made his equal by the magic of the dance, also held the hands of both the maid and the mistress. When Jasper's eye met Edward's, the younger man looked away. It reminded Jasper of when he was a little boy and tried to out-stare his cat. A cat will always look you full in the eye, because a cat thinks he owns you. A dog will always look away because a dog knows that you own him. Edward, whatever role he was playing in the dance, looked away first when Jasper's eye fell on him.

The partners held hands again and again stepped towards their opposites. This time, though, instead of swinging Isabella, Jasper was to swing Alice. He took her arm, clasped her tiny elbow – it was more like a bird wing – in his hand and span her around. Alice lifted her chin and looked up at him. Jasper had never enjoyed a dance more.

The next morning was the day of the picnic and the bright sunshine boded well for the outing. They were all planning to ride and by rights Edward should have helped Alice to mount, whilst Jasper offered his hand to Isabella. Jasper couldn't stand the thought of Edward's hand on Alice's dainty foot. He told himself that it was simply because Edward was as like to throw her over the horse as he was to lift her onto it.

He curtly ordered Edward to check the saddle-bags, so that he was occupied, and then he helped the ladies onto their horses himself. Edward returned from making unnecessary checks and frowned at his master. He had been sent on a false errand rather than being given a real job to do. He was annoyed that, after all that practice, he still wasn't trusted enough to hand a maid onto her horse.

"I trust that I am not in your way, sir," he said accusingly. A lot of the actual duties of a squire still seemed to flummox him, but Edward already had the family servants skill of politely scolding his master. He was an old hand at saying 'sir' but sounding like he meant 'you dolt'.

Not really wanting to discuss the matter, Jasper feigned ignorance and puzzlement at Edward's glare. "Help me onto my horse, Edward, and do try to smile. A picnic is usually a pleasant affair."

They rode a long way. Jasper and Isabella fell into step with one another, chatting and pointing at various birds along the way. Finally thrown together, Edward and Alice did get on after all. They were as happily engaged as Jasper and Isabella, chatting about households and nobles. Gossiping about their benefactors, as all attendants do. Jasper ensured that he heard most of what passed but there was only praise for his family from Edward's lips, and re-tellings of family stories that couldn't do any harm. He supposed that the real gossip would take place in the kitchens, when there was no risk of his over-hearing.

When they stopped to eat, Alice produced a massive hamper with meat and bread and cheese, and even plates and cups. Clearly Alice agreed with Edward on the necessity of encasing drink in earthenware before pouring it into one's mouth. Jasper avoided Edward's eye as he walked around filling the cups from a bottle of elderflower wine. He didn't mind Edward enjoying waiting on him properly, but he was sure that the boy's satisfied smile would send him into fits.

After they ate, Isabella begged for stories of campaigns. Jasper suspected that she had been told to ask him. It was the sort of conversation that Mama would push Rosalie into having with Emmett. But, none the less, he obliged, spinning tales of heroism and pathos from the raw flax of desperation and slaughter. There was a Knight's Code and though life never followed it, stories always did.

While Jasper told tales, Isabella asked questions, and Alice showed Edward how to wash the dishes in the stream. Alice was a more patient teacher than Jasper, managing to correct without scolding or teasing. She didn't laugh at him at all (as Sir Jasper did, constantly), nor did she hit him round the back of the head (which move seemed to punctuate Mike's every instruction to him). Edward wondered if she was any good with horses. He would rather like it, if she could teach him a few more things and save his master some trouble.

The picnic was a great success until a sudden storm flared up, sending them all dashing for cover in a nearby cave. It was out of season, and unlooked for. There was thunder and lightning, and rain that fell like the opening of a sluice gate. Alice shepherded Isabella ahead of her into the cave. Edward grabbed the remainder of the picnic and hurriedly piled it back into the basket. Jasper marshalled the nervous horses under shelter.

The rain was hammering outside, and a huge wind was howling. They were all drenched from running to the cave. Jasper had seen enough wet men to know that this could be dangerous. Even a couple of hours huddled in a cold cave in soaking clothes could lead to chills.

"We need a fire," Jasper said, "I shall go and fetch wood. You will stay here and see to the ladies, Edward. There are dry blankets in the bags, ensure that Lady Isabella is kept warm."

Edward nodded.

"I'll help you," Alice said, "it will be quicker, and we should have a fire as soon as possible."

Jasper frowned, they did need a fire quickly. If Alice came with him, they need only make one trip. That would mean that he hardly needed to leave Lady Isabella for long at all. He looked critically at his squire, "I won't go far, so you can call for me if you have need. I will stay close enough to hear you."

Edward nodded again, and Jasper turned to go. But, when he looked back, he saw Lady Isabella wet and bedraggled, and he saw the slight figure of Edward. He became concerned. There wouldn't be much that they could do between them. He walked back over.

"Here," he said, pressing his dagger into Edward's hand, "you cannot guard a lady, unarmed."

It was a fine dagger, a Christmas gift from his mother. It had always looked rather too fine for his rough hand. The jewelled hilt was more suited to Edward's long fingers and white nails. The sight of the weapon made Edward pale. Jasper suspected that he had not been asked to guard a lady before. He didn't blame him for being afraid, though it was unlikely that anything would happen, and he didn't want to leave him scared. "I'll want it back," Jasper said, "if you stick it in anyone, don't forget to take it out again."

If Edward could imagine using the weapon, then he was half-way to succeeding. As Jasper remembered it, the hardest part about killing his first beast (and his first man, come to that) had been imagining himself doing it. Once he could see himself carrying out the action in his mind, it was only a tiny step until he was doing it in reality.

"Of course, sir." The stupid joke made Edward smile, and Jasper left the cave while his squire wasn't terrified.

He hurried from the cave. The sooner he collected the wood, the sooner he could be back to watch over Isabella himself. Alice stayed by his side. She never stumbled in the dark, and she didn't scream when a spider – disturbed by her picking up wood – ran over her hand.

"Sir Jasper, you need not look so downcast; I do not think that the rain will dampen my Lady's enthusiasm."

"Speak you of her enthusiasm for the picnic, or for something else?"

"For both, sir. Her enthusiasm for that something else has been increasing steadily, as surely as each morning brings a new opportunity to breakfast."

Jasper laughed. Alice had a lively sense of humour. If the Lady Isabella would marry him, they would have a happy household to share. Maybe pretty Alice could marry Edward, and the four of them could dance a square at many future gatherings and celebrations.

"Will you help me, sir? I wish to arrange my cloak over the wood, to keep it dry until we reach the cave."

Obediently, Jasper lifted the edge of Alice's cloak. She pulled her pile of wood close against her side and he stretched the cloth over it. As he tucked her cloak tight around her, wrapping it over the edges of her pile of sticks, the back of his hand brushed against her cheek.

Her cheek was soft as the skin of a peach. It coloured when he touched it, like the blush of a pear. The touch was a shock. He had not expected to ever touch her cheek. She was beautiful and funny and clever. And she was a maid.

"Your cheek is wet," Jasper said, brushing his hand back down her cheek again, wiping away a droplet that was rolling down it.

"It is raining, sir," Alice said very quietly, with something almost like doubt in her voice.

Jasper lifted another warm droplet from her cheek, knowing that – unless he was willing to disappoint his father and shame his mother – he must not touch this perfect cheek again. He lifted the drop to his tongue; it was a salty rain.

"I am sorry," he said, "that you are caught out in it." Then he corrected himself, he didn't think that Alice was the only one with salty raindrops on her face, "that we are both caught out in it."

He wondered whether the droplets coating his own eyelashes were as warm as those on Alice's cheek.

"For my part I am glad that my mistress is safe and dry. You must hurry back to warm her."

Jasper seemed to suddenly remember the wood in his arms and the lady that he had left behind. Alice set off back to the cave with a determined stride and he quickly fell in behind her.

When they returned, they found Lady Isabella and squire Edward huddled together for warmth. They were talking in low voices. Edward may have been a boy, but he wasn't quite young enough to huddle up to a Lady like that.

Jasper only had a couple of seconds to decide how to react. As a proper knight, and a suitor for the lady's hand, he had two choices. He could dismiss Edward and tell Charles that Isabella was not the girl that he had thought; or he could ignore it.

Isabella may not have been doing anything, huddled so close to the boy. But, without a reputation of untouched virginity, Isabella's chances of finding a husband were slim. Her chances of finding a noble husband would be non-existent

Jasper liked the girl and he had no desire to see her fall. Like Joseph – choosing to divorce Mary quietly – he determined to prevent the scandal. Jasper chose to ignore the incident, to pretend that it never happened. Edward hadn't been tightly pressed against Isabella's side. His lips hadn't been brushing against her ear. She hadn't been smiling coyly at his whispers. None of that had happened. Isabella was pure and chaste and Edward was Jasper's loyal servant.

He frowned, but he didn't speak. Edward was oblivious to the frown, but Isabella noticed right away and slid over to huddle with Alice instead.

"Return to me what is mine." Edward opened his mouth to protest, so Jasper quickly said, "the dagger, boy" and held out his hand.

"But, sir, nothing actually happened, I was just . . ."

"Peace!" Jasper interrupted firmly, "be quiet and do as you're told for once." He gave him a glare that was almost as sharp as the dagger itself.

Edward gave up the weapon, but he was bemused, both by Jasper's fury and by his refusal to hear any explanation. Shouldn't he be explaining why he was so scandalously close to the Lady Isabella?

Worried, Jasper looked over at Alice to see if she had noticed the exchange and Edward's almost-slip. She should speak to him before he got himself into that sort of trouble. He must not defend himself on such a charge. To say that he hadn't been trying to seduce the Lady Isabella, was to say that he might. Any boy who might one day seduce a lady would have to be thrown out of the household. Jasper could hardly keep him in service. It seemed that Edward was completely unaware of the realities of his position in life.

Alice's face was crumpled into a cute expression. Jasper took his time reading it all. There was shock – as he would expect – in the slightly open mouth, close to protesting. If he hadn't interrupted Edward, then Alice would have done so. There was a gentle crease in the skin around the corners of her eyes, which looked like sympathy. Jasper hoped it was for him, but expected it was for Edward. Then her eyes themselves were focused on Jasper, she wanted to tell him something. When she got his attention she nodded quickly. She would talk to Edward.

He had to know that a servant must not look to seduce a noble. Alice was exactly the right person to tell him so.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I didn't write 'Twilight', which isn't set in a mythical age of chivalry, and has a whole family of vampires in it.

Jasper built up a fire and got a fine blaze going as quickly as he could. "I'm sorry that our picnic is ending this way," he said.

Isabella sighed sorrowfully at the flickering flames, "so am I. My father will not be quick to let me go on another jaunt when he hears of this one. Mother will be frantic, with this storm raging and me not home."

"Well, perhaps you need not worry about your father's restrictions for much longer, my lady. Perhaps you could be independent of his wishes."

Isabella blushed, "a lady does not look for independence," she said, "a lady expects to obey her father until the time comes for her to obey her" she hesitated a little over the last word, as if she had some guess at what might be about to happen "husband."

"My lady, I have something to ask you. Lady Isabella, will you consider doing me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

Her blush deepened, "Sir Jasper, are you sure that is what you wish? I know that my family's land borders that of your family, but I had hoped to be loved for myself, not merely my land."

"My lady, you are, I swear. I was not certain at first. I did come here thinking of land and of social matches. But, after the mistake in the pool, and now, this afternoon . . ."

Isabella interrupted furiously, red now with anger rather than embarrassment, "you think that I have been compromised! How dare you, sir? I am a pure, chaste woman, I need no proposal to protect me. I certainly do not need to wed an uncouth, foolish young knight to protect my good name. I will have you know, sir, that my reputation is unblemished, and if you have been trying to make it otherwise, then may God have mercy on you."

"No, my lady, please, I" Jasper stammered, "I didn't mean that at all."

"Please stop, Sir Jasper. I do not want to hear another word."

Jasper drooped. "Of course, my lady, I do not wish to annoy you."

There was a period of excruciating silence.

Jasper couldn't understand what had happened. He had tried to propose marriage to the Lady Isabella, and had somehow managed to offend her. Somehow he had implied that he thought she was compromised. His stupid references to swimming with her and to getting stranded in a cave, had come out sounding like accusations of impropriety. She thought that he was calling her a wanton woman and offering to marry her quick so that her name could be saved.

He had not thought badly of Isabella after finding her swimming in the lake. He had lost no respect for her and was sure that she was a properly modest and chaste young woman. He certainly didn't think that Edward had damaged her virtue when he had been left in the cave to guard her. How had he mismanaged his proposal so very badly? Jasper was ashamed of his foolishness and his failure to speak.

Isabella's anger was completely unexpected. He knew that she had been in a sensitive situation when he caught her swimming, but she had seemed to laugh it off and, until now, he had not thought that she held the mistake against him. As for those stolen moments with Edward while Jasper and Alice fetched wood, well, surely there had been nothing that would require a sudden marriage. Those had been innocent incidents and he had not intended them to occur at all. Now Isabella suspected that he had been trying to set her up, to put her into compromising positions so that she was forced to marry him.

How was he going to explain this to his parents, and to Charles? Nobody had anticipated that Isabella would refuse him. But, then nobody had anticipated that he would mishandle the proposal and force Isabella to reject him. He could never look his friend in the eye again once Isabella told him of her suspicions. Charles would be disgusted and angry with him for trying to force his daughter into marriage. He would never be invited here again. He would be lucky if Charles didn't escort him home and complain to Father. Was he still young enough to be reported to his father? He was certainly still young enough to fear his father's anger, and – more than that – his disappointment.

Isabella had called him 'uncouth' and 'foolish'. He felt like he was twelve years old again, and had displeased Mama. How did girls do that to a man: make you feel like a little boy when you angered them? What was it about a pretty girl's rebuke that made him feel so small?

The silence was heavier than the horse blankets, then Alice broke it. "There is a little more food," she said, "we could continue the picnic here, if it pleases my lady."

Isabella gave a brief nod. Jasper envied her self-possession. The entire incident had made him appear foolish, but she still seemed calm and in control of herself. She was a Lady regardless of circumstances, while he was a knight that could be unmanned by a cross word.

Edward and Alice hurried to unpack the hastily stowed food. They had thrown it anyhow into the basket, as they rushed to get out of the rain, and they now unpacked it with greater care. The way that Jasper and Isabella were looking, it was good to have some excuse to keep from catching their eyes.

Jasper had no more desire to meet Edward's pitying gaze, than Edward had to meet his pitiful one. Edward offered his master food and drink and made no complaint when Jasper swigged a draught of wine direct from the bottle. Not even bothering to roll his eyes, as though he didn't want to hurt Jasper's feelings any further.

As they ate, the silence returned, heavier and wetter than before. No longer did Isabella press Jasper for tales of chivalry. She lowered her eyes and spoke only to Alice. Jasper, for his part, tried to project nonchalance. Having had his hand, his wealth and his name refused, he couldn't bear to be offered sympathy on top of rejection. All he wanted to do was to get through the remainder of this outing without speaking to Isabella again.

Finally, Alice saved them. "I think the rain has stopped," she said, "we could perhaps get back before it starts again."

Jasper leapt to his feet. At least now he had something to do. He put out the fire, packed up the blankets, prepared the horses, generally made himself too busy to talk.

The little party rode back, spirits and outfits somewhat dampened. Jasper dismounted and handed his horse to Edward. Then, he turned to help Isabella and Alice. They let him take their hands and lift them from the horses, but they didn't let him see their eyes. With both faces demurely lowered, Alice swept Lady Isabella to her room, to dry her off and change her clothes. Hopefully, Jasper still had her good will, though he suspected that it vanished when he offended her mistress. It was not enough to fail in a suit, he must also loose the little dalliance with Alice.

Since Jasper had stayed to help the ladies, he was some way behind his squire, as they led the horses back home. Edward walked to the stables alone leading his own mount as well as Jasper's, holding the horses too loosely, allowing them to get too close. He passed Mike leaning casually against the wooden wall.

"Hey, Edward," Mike stretched out his hand to cuff Edward as he walked by. It was intended a familiar gesture, gently reminding Edward of his place. Mike didn't really aim to hurt him. "Do you need my help again?"

Even from a distance, Jasper could see Edward's shoulders square, in preparation to wipe that smug smile off Mike's face for once and for all. He didn't follow through, however. Perhaps in deference to Jasper's order to 'mind' the older servant, he merely ducked his head away from Mike's hand and scowled, "no, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

He said sharply "Yes, I am sure." His focus was on the other man, and he didn't spare a single eye for the horses. Amused by Edward's stubborn pride, Jasper looked at the horses. What he saw made him chew his lip. Then he began to look about for something to tie his own charges to.

Mike shrugged, he didn't move to help Edward, but he did follow him, watching. Edward ignored his audience, seemingly confident that he had everything in hand. Confident at least, until the mare bit the stallion on the ear, and the stallion reared, and Edward lost control of the horses.

It was clear that Mike had somehow (if Edward knew how, then he would probably not be followed about by stable boys who thought that he was an idiot) seen this coming. He had followed because he wanted to be there to witness Edward trying to calm two raging, bucking horses.

The stallion easily tugged his reigns free of Edward's hand, leaving him holding only the mare. He knew that he should run after the larger horse, but he was entirely occupied in trying to settle the remaining horse. She seemed so placid when he was riding her, yet now she seemed to be a different beast. Her anger made her loom larger. Edward saw those massive hooves and sensed the incredible strength behind them. It took every ounce of courage to hold onto the reigns, and her tantrum showed no signs of stopping. She was snorting, hot breath pluming from her nostrils like a kind of furry dragon. Her eyes were rolling, as if she were possessed by a devil. Until this moment, Edward had never noticed how very large a horse's teeth are. Now he couldn't take his eyes off them.

Jasper gave his horses to a little boy, and began to run towards his servant.

Mike chose that moment to step in. He ran to catch the stallion, sensibly choosing to calm the more precious beast. Soon he was leading back the familiar proud mount of Sir Jasper, which was looking nothing at all like a dragon.

Sir Jasper meanwhile, ran towards Edward, who was still hanging on to the half-crazed mare. Taking a moment to calm himself, he stood behind his servant and laid his large, calm hands, over Edward's tightly clenched fists.

"Breathe, Edward. Now, lay your hand on her neck, like so," Jasper guided the boy's hand into a comforting position.

"Ease up on the reigns, you don't want to pull her mouth," Jasper prised Edward's fist apart, restoring his grip to a firm and gentle one.

"Now, breathe out, let her feel that you're here. She knows you; you've fed her; you've ridden her. If you relax, you can relax her too." He continued to control Edward's hands for him, moving it up and down, until the boy was stroking the mare's throat.

"There now, sweetheart," Jasper soothed in a voice that he kept only for horses, "there now, Duchess."

The mare gradually settled under Edward's touch, and Edward relaxed under the firm hands of Jasper.

It was surprisingly effective, and strangely intimate. Jasper had never used this method to correct a servant: standing so close that he could feel the boy's trembling, moving Edward's hands as if they were his own. The last time he had been this close to anyone had been when he'd taught Rose to shoot. Jasper stepped back, proud of the success, proud to see Edward soothing the mare.

"All I was going to say," Mike said, turning to Edward and switching his 'good grief, boy' voice on, "was that you were letting Duchess get too close to Bracken and I thought you should part the horses a little. That would have stopped her from biting him."

Edward sighed, "thank you. I'll remember that."

"Good," Mike gave him a sharp clip round the ear.

Jasper had never thought to see the day that little gangly Mike was dolling out smacks to the head. Had it been anyone other than Edward on the receiving end, he might have been impressed. As it was, Jasper didn't laugh. He gave Mike a reproving glare. Only he was allowed to tease Edward, nobody else had any business doing so. He understood it was hard to resist slapping a boy who refused all aid and let horses stampede right outside the stable. But, correcting the squire was the reserve of his master.

"Hey!" Jasper mimicked Mike's action, giving him back the smack that he'd given to Edward. "I am standing right here, boy. If I want my servant smacked, I'll do it myself."

Mike paled, "of course, Sir Jasper. My apologies."

"We got caught in the rain, can I trust you to make up a hot mash?"

"Certainly, sir." Mike grinned and dashed off, looking a little more like the boy Jasper remembered when he ran. The lad was still there in the man's easy lope and waving arms, still too long for the rest of him. He'd grown into the legs, but those arms would always look like they belonged to another man (probably a seven-foot giant).

Looking over his shoulder, Jasper waved over the child with Lady Isabella's horses.

"Don't worry about it, we've all had horses bolt. Admittedly, I don't think that mine have tried it in years, but, animals are unpredictable. That's why the Good Lord gave us the charge of them. At least," he added, with a smirk, "the Good Lord gave most men the charge of beasts."

Though he was trying to encourage Edward to laugh with him, Jasper could see that his amusement riled Edward. "She's usually such a placid creature," Jasper said, as Edward resumed leading the now perfectly normal mare. He wanted to explain why it was so hard not to laugh, but he suspected that he'd merely offended Edward again.

"She's a very nice horse," Edward assented. Making Jasper laugh aloud as he managed to say horse with the same accent as 'demon'. It was as though he were agreeing that Duchess was pleasant company considering she was constructed out of pure evil.

"Poor Duchess," Jasper soothed, passing her reigns back to his squire, "mayhap you need a duke's hand to settle you."

For some reason that joke, terrible as it was, finally got Edward to crack a crooked smile. He was cheerful as they strolled over to the stables and tied up their respective horses.

"I'll rub down her lady's horses, and you can take ours" he said.

He got another smile from Edward for implying a shared ownership of the horses. Jasper felt it was only fair. Once you've had a horse bolt on you, you need to believe it's some part yours. Otherwise you'd simply hate it.

They rubbed the horses down in tandem. For the first pair of horses, Edward was paying such close attention to what he was doing, that he didn't speak.

Once he found himself repeating his actions for a second time, and it began to feel slightly more natural, he said, "are you going to leave it at that, sir?"

"You had better be asking my advice on something equine, boy."

Edward swallowed. "I hope that you won't be angry with me for being so free, sir. I merely wondered if you planned on letting the lady slip through your fingers."

"Hope all you please, I am angry."All the humour had left Jasper's voice. He wasn't laughing either at or with Edward now. "You have no right to speak so loosely. My affairs are none of yours."

"I know that, sir, but the Lady Isabella . . ."

"If you say another word on the matter, you will feel my whip before you close your mouth."

Edward clamped his mouth together hard and fast, with a clack of teeth. He dropped his eyes to the ground. He had already felt Jasper's whip and he had no desire to feel it again. If the man wished, he was free to lose any girl he pleased.

Furious at Edward's speech, and regretting telling him to be quiet, rather than simply bending him over then and there, Jasper, without really knowing what he was at, began trying to fight with his servant.

"If you think that you are done cleaning that mare's feet then you are mistaken."

"No, sir. I will finish directly, sir."

Jasper grunted, satisfied that Edward was doing as he was told, but also annoyed. A part of him would rather the boy had continued to speak out of turn, so that he would be justified in punishing him. It would feel a lot better to be justly angry with his squire than it did to be angry with himself.

Knowing that Jasper would take any excuse to rail at him now, Edward was extra careful and humble. For the remainder of the day, he kept his head low and spoke only in answer to a direct question. He was scrupulously obedient and watched his master with such obvious trepidation that Jasper could find no reason to make good his threat.

Jasper's clothes were streaked with mud. He changed in his room and handed the dirty things to Edward, who looked panicked. Jasper was in too bad a mood to even laugh at his little squire's attempts to brush off his coat. Instead he spoke in a harsh tone.

"Don't pet it, boy; it's not a cat. Just watch me."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." If he hadn't been in such a bad mood, Jasper might have been impressed by Edward's sudden assumption of a servant's manner. He had managed to avoid any kind of sarcasm or cheek ever since they'd left the stable. He'd found the archetypal servant somewhere inside and was, for once, playing his role rather well. He accepted Jasper's corrections and complaints quickly, almost eagerly; and he filled his speech with 'yes, sir,' and 'no, sir,' and 'right away, sir', just as if he really thought that he was bound to obey and not hired in order to offer Jasper his superior wisdom on any and every occasion.

Since he wasn't going to be able to work off his anxiety any other way, Jasper brushed his coat with vigour. He ended up cleaning it himself, and not actually teaching Edward anything at all, unless the boy could pick things up merely by watching.

"Strip." Jasper gave the order with a stern expression and an acidic tone.

Though he instantly tugged his tunic over his head, Edward's face crumpled, "please, sir, why, sir?"

Jasper instantly read the fear, and felt guilty. Then he was annoyed with Edward for making him feel guilty. "Don't be so clod-headed, boy. I'm not planning on hurting you. I wish you to change into another tunic and hose. Your clothes are sodden, and you'll catch a chill unless you change them."

"Oh. Thank you, sir."

"Do you think that you can manage to see the dirty things washed, or must I do that myself?"

Edward winced at the harsh tone and the reminder of his consistently inadequate service. "I will see to it, sir."

"I will want them back tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Still on edge, pretty sure that he was teetering on the brink of being thrown over any convenient surface, Edward snatched the dirty clothes to his chest and dashed from the room.

Edward had barely left, when Jasper realised that they'd forgotten the saddle-bags. He leant out of the window and saw his squire in earnest conversation with Alice in the courtyard. He wasn't even trying to do his work. Alice was smiling reassuringly at the boy. Irritated once more, Jasper called to him and had the satisfaction of watching horror arrive in Edward's face the instant he heard his name.

When the boy looked up, Jasper beckoned him, with a deliberate scowl. Edward bent his head and returned to the room at a run.

"Did you leave the saddle-bags in the stable?"

"Yes, sir." He lowered his gaze to the floor. It was easy to stop his mouth saying 'didn't you also leave them?'; but it was harder to keep the idea out of his expression. So he hid his eyes and concentrated on sounding humble. "Sorry, sir. I'll fetch them now, sir."

The two of them finished the day on far worse terms than they began it. Edward was wary of Jasper and holding himself tightly in check. Jasper was irritable. If he'd had Jacob with him, then he would have yelled at Jacob over nothing at all, and restored his confidence in himself as a man. Somehow that didn't work with Edward. Instead of yelling back then taking a not-exactly-deserved punishment, Edward withdrew into a servile shell and kept looking at Jasper like a dog that had already been kicked.

For the first time since Jasper had known him, Edward found something to do in the evening. He sat on his bed, quietly cleaning and polishing Jasper's shoes, while Jasper settled down for the night. Closing one eye, Jasper watched Edward with the other.

Edward was hunched over his work, frowning in concentration, working quickly, as if he expected to be told off at any moment. He darted a quick look at his master, trying to work out whether he was asleep. He must have satisfied himself that Jasper was sleeping, because he sighed in relief and relaxed his shoulders a little. Jasper watched for too long and Edward looked over at him again, nervous at how still he was lying. Jasper felt guilty for spying on the boy. He closed his other eye, rolled over and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: someone else wrote 'Twilight' and I borrowed the characters, made them human, and moved them to my very own imaginary world, just because I wanted to.

When Jasper awoke, he saw Edward lying across his bed, with his legs dangling on the floor. Jasper strode over to examine the boy. He was still fully dressed, and one of Jasper's boots was laid on his lap. He'd fallen asleep trying to clean his master's shoes. Jasper smiled and lifted up his boot from Edward's knees. It was cleaned and polished on one side, while the other (which had been facing away from Edward) was still encrusted with mud. Edward had fallen asleep, failing to clean his master's shoes.

His head was bent at a strange angle, to keep it from hanging over the edge of the bed. It didn't look comfortable. He was going to be stiff when he woke up. He would be pained all day, which probably meant that he would be a pain all day. Jasper frowned, remembering how creaky and slow Edward had been after a day on a horse. This would probably be even worse.

He lifted the sleeping boy and laid him properly on his bed, straightening a blanket over him. Edward asleep looked incredibly young. All the irritation and panic vanished, leaving his face remarkably smooth and clear. With his eyes closed, the arrogance was invisible. His face was perfectly peaceful, bearing no hint of his haughty, wakeful self. Jasper felt another burst of that strange slightly protective feeling that had surprised him on the previous day, when he'd watched Mike hit Edward.

Then he went downstairs to find their breakfast, and finish cleaning his own shoes. He sat on a bench and set to work, repeating the familiar moves that made his boots new every morning. Father had taught him to do this. He remembered sitting on Father's knee, watching as he carefully showed him how to brush off the mud with quick, stiff strokes. He remembered Father gently guiding his hands through the motions. He remembered the first time he did it by himself, and Father had proudly taken him in to show Mama his great achievement It had never been said, at least never in his hearing, that this was a servant's task. This was a job that needed doing, and Father insisted that he learnt it, alongside riding and fighting and the other vital manly skills. Jasper whistled as he worked, remembering his Father.

That was how Alice found him. She didn't make any comment about his task. She was too annoyed to tease him. "You scared Edward," she said in a voice that was almost a reprimand.

"Good, he ought to be scared; it might help him learn to respect his betters."

Jasper's words were an attempt to hide his true feelings. He was sorry to have frightened the boy, and, in truth, he missed the camaraderie that he had been starting to build with Edward. He even missed the withering looks that Edward gave him when he let his standards slip below those of his squire.

He was pleased to hear that Alice was looking out for the boy. A squire in trouble with his master needs to have a fellow servant to comfort and advise him. That was especially so for Edward, who found service such a labyrinth. Alice was telling him that Edward was scared so that he would know she had an eye on him.

"He doesn't love you, you know, not yet" she said.

It was not what Jasper expected to hear. There was a slight thrill in hearing Alice say 'love' even in this strange context. "Should he?"

"I think that anyone who worked in your house for a time would find it hard to avoid loving you, and I mean to find that out for myself."

"You intend to work for me, pixie?" He was surprised by how much such an idea pleased him.

"In your household, sir."

"I think that Lady Isabella will miss you."

"No, she won't. She will be joining me. Come now, sir knight, gird your loins and return to the battle. You must ask her again, and this time you must make yourself clear."

Jasper shook his head, "If you wish to come home with me, I'll offer you a position, little one. I think that you and my sister would get on."

"Really, why is that?"

"I don't think that your mistress does her own hair, and I don't think that she appreciates your gifts. Rosalie would."

He had a doting brother's eye for hair-styles and had noticed that Isabella's was always expertly dressed. She had no other servant who could be responsible. He knew from Rose that it was not easy to find a servant as skilled as Alice. She would be pleased if he brought her a new maid rather than a sister. Then at least one person would not be disappointed by his trip.

Alice smiled, "when _we_ join your household, I will dress your sister's hair. Sir Charles came to my lady's chamber yesterday evening and spoke to my lady at length."

"Oh, yes? And what did he say?"

Alice giggled, "I cannot tell that, sir, even if I knew. He wished to talk to my lady in private."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you waited until he had left the room before you teased the whole story out of Lady Isabella. Come now, give me a hint."

"One hint only, good knight: I am about to take up breakfast, will there be any additions?"

Jasper had thought that little game should stop now that his suit had failed. Wouldn't sending little tokens upstairs be bothering Isabella? She had clearly asked him not to speak of this again. Yet, if Sir Charles had talked to her, perhaps he had pleaded his friend's case.

Say Isabella did not tell her father of Jasper's proposal, her suspicions and her refusal. Were that the case, Sir Charles might not have known that Jasper had already declared himself. In those circumstances, Sir Charles might have met with his daughter and attempted to ready her for a proposal from Jasper.

Say Isabella did tell her father of the horrible incident in the cave. Had Sir Charles given Isabella's suspicions any credit, Jasper would have heard of it by now. He would surely have been dragged from his bed and turned out of the castle. Perhaps (was it possible?) Sir Charles had persuaded Isabella that her suspicions were unfounded and her anger unwarranted.

Alice did not seem likely to want to make a fool of him. She would not recommend that he renewed his suit if she foresaw a second rejection. Being Isabella's most trusted servant, Alice would surely know Isabella's heart almost as well as Isabella herself. If Alice was so sure that it was worth continuing to woo Isabella, perhaps he ought to try.

"It would break the ground for you when you approach my lady again." So, apparently it was going to happen. He was going to propose a second time. If Alice said that he was going to do it, he was pretty sure that she was right. Alice was not the kind of girl who would accept an argument; she was a lot like Rose in that way.

"Usually we break the ground before attempting to plant. I tried to sow yesterday; is it not a little late for breaking ground?"

"Sir Jasper, when I am done with this bread, I will be taking my lady her breakfast. If you are going to make one of your additions, you must be quick."

Jasper sighed. Then he pulled a leather bag from his belt. He opened it and reached inside. He found what he wanted and laid a beautiful silver and green brooch on Lady Isabella's plate. It was a cunningly wrought turtle, with a forest-green jasper shell.

It had seemed like a good idea when he was leaving home. He had thought that Isabella would be like a younger Rosalie, and had expected to win her heart with glittering baubles such as these. Once he met Isabella, he had thought that trinkets would have little effect on her feelings. But, now that he was in dire straights, he would try the trick that had always got him back into his sister's graces. If he was lucky it might work on Isabella after all.

Alice gasped, "that's very beautiful."

"I don't know, little magpie. I think Lady Isabella will find it less beautiful than the buttercups, but I find both far less beautiful than your lady. She is a true lady, not one whose head will be turned by pretty tokens. Now, take it to her and tell her that it represents my honest and humble service. I must take breakfast to my little squire. He will complain if my service slows."

Back in the room, more comfortably settled now on his little bed, Edward was snoring loudly. Jasper sighed and aimed a quick kick at the side of his bed. He meant to jolt the boy a little, to shake him and remind him that he was supposed to get up in the morning. It was a harder kick than he intended, and Edward was lighter than he expected, the bed flipped on its side, tipping the sleeping boy onto the floor.

The tumble was quite loud. Jasper winced at the sight of Edward's arm getting crushed as he fell onto the floor. He'd never had a little brother, but he was beginning to think that, if he had, he would probably have treated him just as he treated Edward: gruff teasing interspersed with genuine attempts to teach the boy how to act like a man. Kicking his little brother out of bed, was just the sort of trick for which Mama would have scolded him. For an instant, Jasper wondered if he ought to run back downstairs and confess to Alice what he'd just done. She would be sure to play Mama's role with great energy.

Hitting the floor hard, Edward woke, dazed and confused, and, finally guilty. "Sorry, sir, did you wake me in time for me to fetch breakfast?" He got up, dusted himself off, and prepared to get to work.

Jasper shook his head, "I would starve if I waited for you to break my fast, Edward."

"I am sorry, sir." Rubbing his eyes and stretching his legs to wake them, Edward examined Jasper carefully, probably trying to read his mood, in case sleep had helped.

Sleep hadn't helped Jasper. His dreams had teased him with unobtainable maidens. His conversation with Alice had cheered him, however. Now he was able to look on the younger man with some fondness, and to regret having kicked him out of bed.

"I don't fault you for sleeping, Edward. When I want you awake, I'll wake you up."

"Yes, I see that, sir." Edward rubbed his elbow. He didn't quite look reproachful, but he did come perilously close. Now that it was becoming so familiar, Jasper was growing fond of Edward's air of injured dignity.

Relieved to have his servant back to his usual self, Jasper teased him. "I have squired for you again," he said, handing over the food.

Edward took the bread with a wry smile. "You have not squired well, sir. I would not expect praise for kicking you out of bed."

"Were you to wake early enough to kick me out of bed, I might be surprised enough to praise you."

"I don't think that I would risk it; even I know better than that."

Jasper laughed.

"Is there any use in my telling you that I didn't intentionally kick you out of bed?"

"It is no matter" Edward said with his lips, but, with his eyes he said: you are either a liar or a clumsy oaf, and either way I cannot understand how you are permitted to share a room with me, let alone give me orders.

There was hesitation, as Edward tried to work out what he wanted to say. "I am grateful that you are patient with me. I am aware that I don't give satisfaction in my post."

There was a strength at the core of the boy, that was almost admirable. Though he certainly wasn't any good as a squire, he was trying hard to improve. It takes mettle to assess yourself so honestly and to take responsibility for your own failings.

"I think that you lack training, not skill, and I am sure that you could be a perfectly tolerable squire given enough patient teaching."

Edward smirked at 'tolerable'.

"Yesterday, I was more at fault than you," Jasper admitted. "You are always impudent, there was no reason for me to be quite so ill-tempered."

"Impudent, sir? I was aiming for useful."

"Then your aim is wide. You could be useful for me, if you went down to the kitchens and fetched me a basin of shaving water."

"You ought not to shave yourself, sir."

"Is this another example of your attempt to be useful? It comes across as insolently criticising your master."

The lazy tone, as though Jasper was merely offering information and didn't actually expect improvement any time soon, annoyed Edward. "I didn't quite finish, sir. I could fetch warm water and shave you."

Jasper took a step back, though Edward wasn't exactly holding a razor at that very moment. His lack of faith, made the squire's frown deeper. "Honestly, I am more than capable."

"Come here." Edward walked over, looking as though he was expecting to feel the back of Jasper's hand. Jasper would not lean over to smack him, as Mike had done. Jasper would order him to walk over and put himself within arm's reach.

Instead, Jasper stared closely at his jaw. Edward's face was soft and smooth. There were no scars or nicks. "You shave yourself?"

"Who else would shave me, sir?"

"I don't know. There are barbers in town, are there not?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "You don't know, sir?"

Of course, Jasper didn't know. How would he know where servants went to get shaved? He was not a servant, he employed servants. "I have a squire" he replied acidly, before he realised what he was saying.

Edward grinned, "so it's actually one of my duties. You didn't mention it, sir. I suppose that there were so many other chores to list . . ."

Unamused, Jasper sighed. He hadn't wanted to actually tell Edward that he didn't trust the steadiness of his hand. "I'm not sure that I want you to hold a blade so near my throat, Edward. I've seen the job that you've done of my boots."

They both looked down at Jasper's perfect shining boots. Belatedly, Jasper realised that his visual aid was rather ineffective. He'd done a good job of finishing off Edward's work and now his shoes shone as brightly as any knight would require them to shine. If he wanted to tease Edward, he would have to admit to taking the boots to the kitchen, and that would undo the good work of taking them in the first place.

"Very well," Jasper decided that he would rather risk Edward slitting his throat then admit that he'd re-done the boy's task from the previous night. "You may fetch warm water and you may shave me."

"Thank you, sir." His tone made it very clear that he was not fooled. He was not in the least bit grateful for being 'allowed' to serve Jasper. Still, he ran, rather than walked, to fetch water, and returned with a faint gleam in his eye.

While Edward was gone, Jasper fetched his razor and strop and laid them out on the side of the bed. He pulled a chair up, arranging an area where he could sit and Edward could work. As he checked the blade was sharp, he watched his hands shaking. What was Edward going to do with a sharp razor? Father had always told him that a sharp blade was safer than a blunt one; a blunt blade could slip more easily. Father had not been shaved by Edward.

It would have been less terrifying if Edward hadn't been so enthusiastic. He had never been enthusiastic before. He had been determined, avidly concentrating on his tasks. He had been stubborn, refusing to give up until he was satisfied with his performance. He had been cheerful, from time to time. This was the first instance Jasper had ever witnessed of Edward being enthusiastic. He couldn't have been more joyous if he had been planning on murdering his oppressor. Being shaved had always made Jasper feel vulnerable. But, he trusted Jacob. Over many years, Jacob had proven that he was a solid and faithful supporter, and – importantly – that he had a steady hand. Edward, on the other hand, had worked for him for a matter of days, most of which he had spent making saucy remarks and falling off things.

"I'm not going to stab you, sir. I'm going to shave you."

He moved with a confidence that was alien to Jasper, but appeared familiar to Edward. Without flinching, he dragged the razor down Jasper's face, one stroke at a time, pausing to rinse the blade between strokes. He was faster and smoother than Jacob. In fact, he was smoother and faster than anyone Jasper had ever felt shaving his face.

The task was completed surprisingly fast. This was clearly something that Edward had done before.

"You did a great job, Edward." Jasper caressed his own perfectly silky skin, hardly able to believe that it was his. Had he ever felt this young? It was like the skin of a newborn piglet.

Tidying away, the boy rolled his eyes. "Thank you" he said, smudging it to produce an irritated sound that convinced Jasper he would be better advised not to enquire as to whose face Edward had learnt to shave.

"We should take the horses for a good run today, they barely got any exercise yesterday."

Edward sighed, "really, sir?"

"Yes, Edward, the beasts need exercise, and you need practise. Come now, don't you want to learn?"

That needled Edward, as Jasper knew it would. He might not be the greatest squire, but he seemed determined to be the most improved. Edward was eager to learn, to practise, to become more useful to his master.

He straightened himself up and said, "of course I wish to learn, sir."

Jasper showed Edward how to saddle the horses, cheerfully correcting the boy's mistakes. He liked riding and was pleased to have a good reason to escape the heavy atmosphere of the Swan residence. Perhaps a break before he faced Isabella again would help.

Edward helped him mount and swung himself easily, almost casually onto his own horse. Jasper grinned, there was a ten-fold improvement right there, before the horse had taken a single step. He motioned for Edward to ride ahead, ignoring the boy's slight frown. Of course, he ought to lead his squire, but he would rather watch him and see if anything went wrong.

They left the courtyard easily enough, and rode at a walk to the main road. It was when Jasper suggested they speed up to a trot that things began to go wrong. Edward's horse misunderstood his kick, thought that he was being stabbed in the flank, and bolted.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: names are taken from the 'Twilight' series, as are several character traits and plot ideas. The changes are not intended to offend, merely to amuse and entertain.

Jasper sighed. Only Edward could make a horse react like that. He was a man-sized hornet, spurring his mount into a frenzy when you expected her to trot off neatly. He wondered if Edward would have a fall, or if he would manage to regain control and bring the horse back.

He kept Bracken still for a while, listening to the rapid hooves that told him Edward was not yet in control of his horse. The hooves didn't slow, but nor did he hear Edward tumble. Finally, Edward had ridden so far off that Jasper could no longer hear the sounds of Duchess' feet. He couldn't be sure what was happening. It was possible that Edward had brought the horse to a stop. But, in that case, he ought to be hearing the sound of the horse walking back. It was most likely that Duchess was still in control of the route and the speed, and had chosen to run too far away for Jasper to hear her any more.

Then Jasper sped up his own stallion and set off to locate his wayward squire. They had been too close to the woods and Jasper quickly realised that Edward must have left the main road. He turned back and began to examine the ground for signs of hoof-prints. At least there were no footprints yet. Wherever they were, Edward was still in the saddle.

Jasper rode on. He was beginning to feel anxious now and slightly annoyed with himself. He ought to have kept the boy in a more contained area, or at least somewhere with a clearer view. He could have hurt himself, or the horse, if he'd had a nasty fall. Even if they were both safe, they were not going to be happy. Getting lost was not going to endear the horse to Edward, nor Edward to the horse.

He was riding slowly now, unable to hear the sound of the other horse, and reduced to tracking it. Had he chosen a less busy route that might have been an easy task. As it was, he had to concentrate to discern Edward's marks from amongst several others all over this area. It was a blessing that he had so much skill at tracking. With a little thought, he found Duchess's tracks amongst the marks of many other horses.

Eventually, he reached a large clearing and could make out the route that Edward had taken to cross it. Gratefully, he sped up, trying to make up a bit of lost time and begin to gain on the runaways. As he reached the other side of the clearing, he heard voices.

He heard yelling, coarse language and the unmistakable sound of a nose breaking. Jasper urged his horse into a gallop.

Soon enough he saw what he had been hearing. Edward was there, but he wasn't alone.

There were three other men, none of whom were mounted, gathered around Edward. They were tussling with him, trying to drag him from his horse. A fourth man was clutching his face. Jasper felt a surge of pride rise above his anxiety: four against one and Edward had broken someone's nose.

There was no time to indulge in pride, however, the other three men had dragged Edward to the ground. Edward had, as he always did, fallen hard. But, he was struggling to get to his feet to continue the fight on the ground.

The bandits were busily restraining him. Only one bothering to look over in Jasper's direction, seemingly expecting him to give no trouble. Perhaps they didn't know that Edward was connected with Jasper. Perhaps they were peculiarly desperate men. It seemed extraordinary that they didn't run as soon as Jasper came into view. By his dress he was clearly a knight, he was obviously armed, most petty thieves would be taking advantage of their head-start and trying to hide themselves amongst the trees. These men, ignored Jasper and kept their focus on Edward. He must have made enemies of them by breaking their friend's nose.

Edward was twisting his head and kicking out at the man in front of him, whilst trying to stick his elbow into the stomach of the man behind him. The men held firmly to Edward's bucking arms. They appeared to have forgotten the horse in their eagerness to get revenge on the boy.

There was a glint of silver. The men had daggers. Jasper drew his sword and joined in the fray. He struck one man across the cheek with the flat of his blade. The man leapt back in surprise, letting go his grip of Edward's arm and opening up the tight group. That allowed Jasper to step besides his servant.

Edward span around, so that he and Jasper were stood back-to-back. There was no time to talk, for the man that Jasper had hit was anxious to return the hit with interest, and the other three men were still intent on immobilising Edward.

As one man drew back his fist to land it in Edward's face, Jasper sliced deep into his arm. The man howled in agony as the blade cut into his muscle. Jasper smiled grimly and aimed another stroke at a different man, slicing off the forefinger of his right hand. The man dropped his dagger and backed off. There were only two men left now.

Now that his arms were free, Edward punched one of the bandits in the face. It was the man that he had already wounded, and the second injury was too much for him. He turned tail and ran off into the forest.

Seeing one of their number desert them, the other three gave up and ran off as well. Jasper was disappointed to have done so little damage. Four men attacked his one, unarmed servant and they had got away with a broken nose, a severed finger and a few minor scrapes. Jasper would rather have left them with a deeper reminder to leave squires alone in future. He wondered if he could give chase, or if he ought to remain with the boy.

To his surprise, it wasn't until the four men had disappeared from view that Edward appeared at all nervous. He was clutching at his chest, and there was blood on his fingers. At some point one of the daggers had made contact with Edward.

"Next time," Jasper said irritably, giving up hope on chasing down the villains, "just let them take the horse. I'd rather have you in one piece, than an old mare."

"I thought that the horse was worth more than I was, sir."

"Stealing a horse is a crime," Jasper said sternly, not amused by Edward's facetiousness. "But beating another man's servant is rude." It was clear from his tone that he thought rudeness by far the greater sin of the two.

"My apologies, sir. I will endeavour to ensure that I am not beaten by anyone but you in future."

"Good. We should get back. Can you ride?"

Edward smirked, "of course not, sir. But, I am no worse for the fight." The thrill of surviving had left him giddy. It was a familiar sight to the knight; many boys, and even men, reacted this way to a close escape from death.

Having those daggers so close to his throat, knowing that he would have been killed had Jasper not caught up with him in time, was bound to affect Edward. Jasper had seen men weak at the knees after battle. He'd seen brave men fight a good battle, kill their opponent, then faint away at the memory of what they had done.

God gives us strength when we need it. But, once the danger is passed we are left with double the human weakness to make up for it. The rush of power that strengthens one's arm in battle is taken on loan, and we pay it back with shaking and even weeping once the moment of fighting is over.

Jasper sighed, "get on the horse, I'll lead you back." His fear for Edward was slowly draining away, taking the rush of energy with it. He felt that sudden exhaustion that one feels at the end of an exciting moment. The urge to run and to fight was slowly being replaced with a tiredness. Unable to tell his servant that he was pleased to see him well, he spoke to him irritably instead. "Did you have to get yourself stabbed to avoid my scolding? I wasn't very annoyed with you for letting Duchess bolt."

"I'm not really injured, sir, only a slight cut to my hand. The rest of the blood isn't mine."

"So, I can punish you for your poor riding after all?"

Edward had second-thoughts. Hoping that Jasper was joking, he said "I may be too badly hurt to stand that, sir."

Jasper laughed, Edward would have to learn to control a horse at some point. But, it wasn't all going to happen today. "Let me look, then, boy."

The squire held out his hand for Jasper to examine, whistling when Jasper wiped at the fast-flowing blood to try and see the cut. Jasper tore a strip from the bottom of his own shirt and wrapped and tied it tight around the injured hand.

"I will dress it properly back at the Swans. Come; we should return so that you can wash it out. A deep cut like that could lose you the hand if you allow the wound to fester."

With Jasper's help, Edward mounted clumsily.

As he mounted his own stallion and began to walk back, with the reigns of the mare in his hand, Jasper wondered what reception he should expect. "What will we tell Charles? He won't be pleased to hear of bandits so near his home."

"Need we tell him anything at all?"

"I think that I'll pretend you didn't say that. Of course, Charles will want to track the brutes down. We ought to have done it for him. But, you are no asset in a hunt."

Edward frowned.

"You're not bad in a fight, though," Jasper offered as consolation.

"Thank you, sir."

"I wasn't joking about the horse, though. You ought to have let them take it. A man's life – even yours – is worth more than a mount."

"I am not sure that they would have taken the horse and let me alone, sir."

"No? What would they want with you? I may bring you breakfast and help you tend to the horses, but I draw the line at paying a ransom for you. Why would anyone bother to take you prisoner?"

"They might have wanted me dead."

Jasper scowled, having been so afraid for Edward, he didn't want to hear any such scaremongering. "No man becomes a murderer unless he has to. They may have sunk low enough to steal a horse, but it does not follow that they would kill a boy for no purpose."

Edward gave his master a strange look, as though he was considering correcting him. Luckily, he thought better of it and let himself be led quietly back.

Jasper left the horses in Mike's capable hands and took Edward to his room to dress his wound properly.

Edward watched Jasper's hands as he worked, gently cleaning the wound, removing all the dirt and grime, then binding it up, all the while touching the raw skin with such delicate hands that it barely hurt at all.

The amazement on Edward's face made Jasper laugh. "Only half of warfare is hurting the other side," he said, "the other half is keeping your own side intact. Any good knight is part-doctor."

"Thank you, sir."

He shrugged it off, "no need to thank me. It is entirely selfish. I need your hand in good order if your service is going to be of any use to me."

There was a knock at the door.

Jasper looked at Edward and Edward looked right back at him. Jasper raised his eyebrows as a prompt, but Edward didn't move. Finally Jasper said "since you are awake, Edward, you do still have the use of your hands, and you are supposedly trying to be of some use to me; might you answer the door?"

Edward blushed, suddenly remembering that would be his place. "Of course, sir."

He opened the door and Alice burst in.

"Sir Jasper, you must come with me. Your gift made my lady cry. Well, that's not right, what you said – and I told my lady when I gave her the brooch – made my lady cry. You must come right away. Now is the best time, I am sure of it. Oh, good morning, Edward, you're awake. I've brought back your master's clothes."

Jasper raised one eyebrow, "you gave my laundry to Miss Alice?"

"I was ordered to ensure it was done, not to actually do it."

"No, you were ordered to see that it was done. If you were so determined to obey the letter of my instructions, then you should have stayed and watched."

Irritated, Edward dug in his heels. He was, for once, not at fault and he wasn't going to let Jasper scold him."I was called back and given a large number of further orders. You left me no time."

"Until I fell asleep and ceased giving you new orders."

Alice frowned, not interested in the argument. The laundry was done, so there was no reason to discuss it. Sir Jasper was not genuinely angry, and Edward had no right to argue with him. "Will you come with me, sir?"

"Wherever to?"

"She's gone to the lawn, she's shooting, sir."

Edward barked a laugh, earning him a sharp glare from Jasper. Alice suggesting that he should run after and annoy an armed Lady Isabella was not funny. His squire, of all people, should not be amused at the idea of him being studded with arrows. At Jasper's glare, Edward shut up and busied himself with putting away Jasper's clothes, still smiling.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Alice? Last time I proposed, Lady Isabella yelled at me. Do you really think that I should renew my suit when she is holding a bow?"

"She's wearing the brooch."

Jasper shrugged, "very well. If she shoots me, Alice, will you be my chief mourner?"

"She won't shoot you, sir!"

Again, Edward's face cracked into a chuckle.

This time Jasper went further than glaring, "are you laughing at a threat to my life, boy?"

"It's not a genuine threat, sir. Lady Isabella is not going to shoot you."

"Well, if she does, you will have to ride back and explain it to my parents. I doubt they will be so amused."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: the characters and various plot ideas are based on the 'Twilight' series, which I do not own and did not write.

Author's Note: this story is set in my very own imaginative realm, which bears some resemblance to the Age of Chivalry, but not a lot.

Warning: this chapter contains a love scene and a fighting scene. Perhaps they balance one another out.

Jasper found Isabella fetching her bow from the barn. He followed her inside. Despite Alice's surety, he would rather speak to her before she had an arrow notched.

"I was wondering if I might speak to you, my lady. I fear that I owe you an apology."

"And I owe you thanks for the brooch."

Jasper took a deep breath, "I am very sorry to have offended you yesterday. Everything that I said came out wrong. I meant to say that, after the pool, I realised that you were not only a beauty, but also a generous-hearted woman. After the cave, I saw that you were not too delicate. I do not mean that you are unladylike, of course, but you are a strong woman. You are admirable in all things, and I long to spend my life getting to know you better."

"I do not understand, Sir Jasper. I asked you not to speak of this again. Do you think that new words will change my mind?"

Jasper sighed and stuttered. Alice had joked that he must gird his loins, but surely facing this woman was worse than facing ten enemies on horseback. "I think that you did not understand . . . that is to say, I think that I did not make myself clear when we spoke yesterday, Lady Isabella. I did not tell you that I had spoken to your father, that I had persuaded him to look kindly on my suit. I did not say, that I had planned this match and prepared it, and that all that was missing was your kind word. I failed to make you a proper sounding proposal, and you believed that I was daring to suggest a clumsy scrabble."

Isabella stared at him, taking it in. By the time he had asked her in the cave, he had already spoken to Father. That must mean that he hadn't thought she was compromised at all. He had meant to ask her to marry him. "Oh dear, I can't believe you proposed to me, and I scolded you!"

Jasper smiled, "perhaps we could leave that out when we tell people of your answer. It is, I think, traditional for a woman to save scolding her man until after the wedding day. I am getting ahead of myself, though, please, may I have an answer?"

"Yes, Sir Jasper, I will marry you with the greatest of pleasure."

"I think it might be time for you to call me Jasper, my lady."

"Oh," Isabella blushed, "then you should call me Bella. Only my father calls me Isabella, and I should not like to think of you as being too like my father."

Jasper laughed, "Bella," he said, "I like the sound of that. I will call you 'Bella' every day. My beautiful Bella. And, you will call me Jasper?"

She laughed. "Of course, Jasper. Until we are married, and then I shall call you 'my lord' and be ever so meek and obedient."

"I hope it will not be a hardship for you," he looked at the beautiful girl and wondered what marriage would really mean for her. Was it merely an exchanging of one set of restrictions for another? She had joked that she shouldn't like to think of him as too like her father, but surely he must be. When Bella came home, it would be his duty to protect and shield her from the world. That must involve restricting her. "I will let you watch the hunt," he promised, "whenever it pleases you. And there shall be as many dances as you like."

Bella laughed, "I will not wear you or your floors out with dancing. But, I would very much like to ride out from time to time. Perhaps you will take me."

They shared a vision of riding out together on sunny days. Then they shared a smile.

"We must tell your parents."

"Of course," Bella looked down, "but, I would prefer to be wearing something more suitable." She was dressed in her oldest dress, which was fine for shooting in the grounds, but hardly fitted for an audience with her father. "I ought not to have received you in such drab garb."

"You hardly received me, I sought you out. But, you are right, go and change, then we will approach your father together. I look to gladden him with this news."

"I am sure he will be pleased," there was a coy hesitation, then she said, "Jasper."

He smiled, never having liked his name so well before. "Good day, Bella."

"Good day, Jasper" Isabella said enjoying one last chance to use his name, then rising to leave.

Neither of them saw Edward arrive and stand in the doorway of the barn. He saw them, though. What he saw burned itself into his mind, like a brand, it left a horrible steaming scar.

She hesitantly tipped her head, to allow Jasper to approach her. He stooped slightly and leant in to give her cheek a long, lingering kiss. Once she had told her parents, he would be able to kiss more than her cheek. For, now, however, he would enjoy the feel of his lips brushing this soft skin.

As Bella left the barn, she kept her eyes fixed on Jasper, she didn't see Edward standing in the doorway, until she bumped into him. Then she blushed bright red and muttered an apology.

Edward stared at her, still seeing her face attached to Jasper's mouth. He didn't think that his mind would ever again be without the image of Jasper kissing Isabella's perfect cheek. It would be an epithet that followed his every thought. There she was standing before him, and Jasper kissed her cheek. She wanted to get past him, and Jasper had kissed her cheek. Forever, he would know that and think it.

Seeing he wasn't going to move out of her way, Bella tried to push past him.

Suddenly, Edward grabbed her by the wrist, "stay," he said in a rough, commanding voice, forgetting that they were not alone in his desperation to speak with her. Forgetting, to his great cost, that they were not alone.

A squire must never, ever, ever, lay a hand on a lady. Filling up with a desire to tear and burn, Jasper took hold of his servant by the neck and pulled him away. Isabella fled the room, leaving Jasper glaring at the boy that he held firmly in his hand.

"Are you sick?"

Edward shook his head. Jasper's grip of his neck was making it hard to breathe and he didn't trust himself to talk. He might need that air for later.

Jasper noticed the problem and let him go, though he stayed right next to him, deliberately looming over him, taking full advantage of his greater height.

"Are you mad?"

Edward slunk backwards, he'd given up hope on talking to Isabella now. He would have to find some way to approach her later. Right now, he was bent on surviving Jasper's wrath. "No, sir."

"Then your behaviour is completely unacceptable. You cannot touch a lady. You can certainly not attempt to restrain a lady. That would be bad behaviour from her equal, from you it is such coarse presumption that, had I not seen it with my own eyes, I would not credit it."

Edward cringed, Jasper was making himself angrier and angrier with every word he spoke.

Jasper grabbed a whip, which was hanging on the door and, without even warning Edward to assume a suitable position, struck him hard across the shoulders.

Edward gasped at the sudden pain, and tried to turn and face his master, to offer his apologies, or at least to give him time to calm himself. But, Jasper gripped him again and held him in place. He struck him again, this time on the back.

It was the first time that anyone had thrashed Edward like this. The blows fell anywhere, without plan or measure. The whip fell on his back, on his shoulders, on his hips, on his buttocks, on his legs. Jasper was striking without any thought, but to cause pain.

Furious, and hurt, Edward span back around and raised his own fist, intending to fight back. Jasper grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back, using it to hold him firmly in place. Edward pulled back his other fist and struck Jasper hard, catching his eye and dazing him.

But, Jasper had fought before. Being dazed made him raise his guard rather than lower it. Edward kicked backwards, but Jasper saw it coming and shoved him roughly against a convenient table, forcing him up onto his toes and bending him over the table.

Edward was unbalanced, held over the table, only just remaining on his feet. He wasn't going to kick again. His right arm was twisted behind his back, his left arm was crushed under his chest. Jasper pressed down on Edward, holding him firmly and painfully in place. Then, Jasper raised his whip and laid the first stripe across Edward's back.

Now Edward turned his head to protest, to beg for mercy, but Jasper ignored him and the whip struck again, cutting a red line down his cheek.

Shocked, Edward froze for a few seconds. Jasper used that time to whip him all over his back and legs.

This was nothing like that first time that Jasper had beaten him. Then he had been sorry to do it, but he had wanted to teach Edward an important lesson. Now he was furious and he wanted to destroy something of Edward. There was no time to strip his tunic, Jasper was letting the whip tear the fabric; if he kept going for long enough, Edward would be stripped anyway. This time, there was no soft command, no telling the boy that it would be over soon. This time the blows rained down without any suggestion that they might ever stop.

Jasper had not given an order to bend over and he had not given Edward time to steady himself and prepare for the force. His strokes were harsh and rough. At one point, with a savage blow to the small of his back, where the handle caught him as well as the lash, Edward's breath was knocked out. Jasper continued to thrash him, lifting the whip high and cracking it down hard. Edward's collapse against the table was not enough to steady him and he tumbled further, crashing onto the floor.

The thin tunic tore and the ragged edges of the fabric cut into the open wounds on Edward's back. His knuckles were raw, where he'd caught them on the table and the floor. He was bleeding and sobbing, choking on his tears and gasping to catch his breath. Jasper stood over him, striking him again and again.

Suddenly Edward got a new burst of energy. He twisted around looking up at his looming master and shouted, "stop this!"

Finally, Jasper saw what he was doing. He saw the boy, huddled on the floor, his hands held up to protect his head, bearing cuts where Jasper's aim had been particularly poor. Jasper saw the ripped clothing and the thin lines of blood. He saw that Edward was shaking with sobs, but also with fear. He saw that he was stood, his feet holding the boy in place, and he was flogging him mercilessly. He saw that he was not punishing the boy, he was torturing him. He threw the whip away and strode out of the room before he saw himself kicking his squire.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: nothing has changed, I still don't own 'Twilight'.

Jasper returned to his room, straightened his things. Muttered to himself. Broke a bowl on the floor. Cursed his own stupid clumsiness, then segued into cursing his horrible temper and cruel treatment of his squire.

Seeing the bowl reduced to shards at his feet reminded him of Edward, on the floor, hurt and crying. He was ashamed of himself. He'd broken the crockery by accident, but he had deliberately broken his squire. He knew the sorts of knights that took pleasure in hurting their servants and he'd never planned on being one of them.

When he had regained his self-possession, he sank to his knees and began picking up the pieces of bowl. A sharp point dug into his palm, not quite sharp enough to cut him. Jasper squeezed his hand into a fist, relishing the brief stab of physical pain. It was easier to take than the guilt.

But then the sharp point in his palm reminded him of Edward's injury. The boy had been wounded defending Jasper's horse – not even his own mount, just a mare that he kept for his squire – and then he had beaten him. He ought to have been grateful to Edward for his service, not thrashing him mercilessly.

Edward had been more grievously hurt by his own master than he had been by the bandits. That thought made Jasper feel sick. He left the pile of broken crockery on his bed, and went back to find Edward. He had an apology to make and some wounds to tend.

All the way from his room to the barn, Jasper rehearsed what he should say. It should start with 'sorry', of course, or 'thank you', unless it had to start with 'can you talk?' and 'can you walk?' He must tend to the injuries before he tried to ease his own guilt. He could carry the boy to his room, he supposed. Edward wouldn't want him to fetch one of the ladies of the house, and he wouldn't want to admit to Isabella what he had just done. He could take care of Edward himself.

Most of the injuries must be on the boy's back. But, he remembered striking his arm more than once, and he could still see that ghastly red line down his cheek. If he had hurt Edward too badly, then he would have to fetch a doctor. Jasper's toes curled. To do something like this whilst visiting another man's house was mortifying. To do something like this whilst visiting his future in-laws was horrendous.

Then, there was Bella. Edward had touched her. What was he to do about that? He would have to dismiss him, though he could hardly do so if the boy was too badly hurt to ride home. Could he hide him, here in Isabella's own house, until he was better? Would he have to find a local family willing to take the boy, nurse him back to health and return him to Carlisle?

If he hadn't lost his temper, dismissing the boy would be an easy matter. As it was, he had trapped himself. That was awful. But, even more awful was leaving the boy bleeding and broken. The sooner he mended that particular fault, the better. He had a lot of tidying up to do now. Jasper took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and stepped into the barn, ready to commence step one. Step One: tend to Edward and ascertain the extent of his injuries.

But, his squire wasn't where he left him. The barn was empty.

Jasper was surprised. He cursed himself for taking so long to go back. He should never have left an injured boy alone. If Edward had dragged himself back to their room, then he would be even more hurt and even more exhausted than before.

He hurried from the barn, looking around the courtyard for his staggering servant.

Edward wasn't in the courtyard.

Suddenly, Step One had changed. Step One was now Find Edward.

Jasper began to panic, he went back from the room to the barn, from the barn to the room, trying different routes, expecting to find a whipped boy asleep in a corner. But, he couldn't find him anywhere. He tried the kitchens and the stables, wondering if someone might be washing his wounds, but nobody had seen Edward, and there was no sign of him anywhere. He even checked the stalls of their horses, though it would be rather strange for Edward to feel safer with the horses than with his master, whatever Jasper had done to him.

Now Jasper worried that the boy had run away. He hadn't taken a horse, they were both safe in their stalls, so he would be staggering alone in the woods on foot and injured. There were no clear footprints to follow, but that was hardly surprising. It is had to track a single man on foot, and next to impossible on a summer's day like today, when the ground is fairly hard. The courtyard was covered with marks, anyway, from many different feet going in many different directions. He could not hope to follow Edward, he would have to search systematically until he found him. Jasper took his own horse, not wasting time saddling him, and rode a circuit around the homestead, searching for Edward, worrying.

Imagining how the boy must feel, alone and beaten and lost, Jasper remembered when he was about six or so and he had got lost. Mama had told him not to go too far into the forest on his own, but to wait for her and she would take him. But he had wanted to be a big boy and to walk by himself without his mother to hold his hand. He had set off into the woods. It had been fun at first. He'd followed the little stream and dipped his hand in the slow water, feeling the tadpoles wiggle against his fingers. He had chased after a rabbit and found a good climbing tree. But, later, when he tripped on a stone and skinned his knee, and wanted to go home for bread and jam and a hug, he realised that he was lost.

Though he looked and looked, and he listened carefully, he could not hear the stream anywhere. His knee ached where he had grazed it, and he missed having his Mama kiss his injury. Though he often told her that he was too old for such fussing, now that it wasn't here, he realised that he wanted it.

The sun began to set and little Jasper had been horribly lost. He had sat down on the wet grass and cried. That was how his Father had found him. He had not been really far from the house. Now that he was older, he knew – his Father teased him about it often – the little bit of ground where he had been found. He was so close that Father had heard his sobs through the window and come to seek him out.

Though it had felt as though he'd been lost forever, it turned out that he had been gone such a short time in reality, that nobody even knew he was missing until after he was found. Father had carried him to the kitchen – where Mama was busy with bread – on his shoulders.

"Have you lost a little boy?" Father asked.

And Mama looked up in surprise, "I thought he was playing in the yard. I am to take him for a walk directly. Poor baby, were you tired of waiting?"

Father chuckled, "he went into the forest alone and lost himself and skinned his knee."

"That was very naughty, Jasper. I told you to wait in the yard."

That had sent Jasper into another round of sobs. He expected to be spanked for running off and disobeying Mama. But Father had come to his rescue, "you need not scold the boy. He has already punished himself; look he has hurt his knee."

Mama had taken him from Father then and given him bread and jam, sympathy and kisses. She didn't scold him, she enjoyed having him be her baby again. It was a rare treat to have Jasper looking for hugs and not merely tolerating them.

Jasper thought back to that childish incident now. He remembered how frightening it had been to be alone and hurt. He remembered how such a short distance had seemed so far because he was lost and how such a short time had seemed so long because he was alone. He remembered his own childish fear and worried that Edward was feeling that now.

He would be lost, of course, the boy couldn't know his way around the grounds. He had only been out in Jasper's company. He was certainly hurt, Jasper berated himself for having lost his temper and beaten the boy so viciously. He was alone. Though, he might be pleased of that, he would not want Jasper around him at the moment.

Carefully, Jasper widened his search, riding around in circles to make sure that he covered all the ground, he wanted to look in every corner, against every tree. He didn't want to ride right past his squire, who would surely be slumped somewhere resting, if he wasn't already unconscious. Jasper rode through the clearing where he'd taught Edward to mount a horse. Today it looked empty and stark. He kept the horse at a walk, not wanting to go fast enough to miss Edward and ride past him. He rode past the lake where he swam with the Lady Isabella. He saw no sign of Edward anywhere.

While he searched, Jasper worried about what he would find. Would Edward be angry or upset? Would he rail at him, drawing attention to his crime? Would he sob and wail? When he did find the boy, would he be able to fix him?

Though it would be embarrassing, he would rather have Edward yelling than quiet. If he was angry, then at least he was still alert and aware. When he'd last seen him, the boy had been crying. Jasper hoped that he'd stopped crying at some point. Though, he listened hard for the sound of sobbing, maybe that would help him find the child.

He recalled striking the boy's face. That could have caused a serious injury. He had known a man blinded in one eye after being struck with a lance. What if he had given Edward such a permanent reminder of the day's sad activity?

The boy might have fainted by now. He had been in great pain and running would have tired him out. We only have so much energy given to us in a day and both pain and movement sap our energy. The boy needed to be fed and given drink. He didn't need to lie on wet grass and get mud into his many cuts. The longer that Jasper failed to find him, the more anxious he became about the state in which he would eventually find Edward.

He made ever larger circles, but he saw no sign of the boy, and nobody he met remembered seeing him. Finally, he returned to his room, wondering if Edward would have got back there whilst he was searching elsewhere. If Edward wasn't safe in the room now, then Jasper was in trouble. He would need help to conduct a proper search. How could he ask Charles to lend him enough servants to find Edward? How could he explain that he had flogged and then lost the only servant he brought with him? Those who worked in the stables and the kitchens had to attend to their duties. They couldn't run around the countryside, looking for missing servants.

Approaching his door, Jasper thought that he heard movement inside. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe it was wishful thinking. He paused, with his hand on the door, and said a short prayer: Almighty God, let the boy be here and may he not be seriously hurt.

Jasper whispered 'amen' under his breath, and he opened the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I did not write 'Twilight', but then Stephanie Meyer doesn't write nonsense about knights without table manners and ladies swimming naked in green lakes. It takes all sorts to make a world.

Instead of Edward, there was a strange boy sat in a corner. He stood up when Jasper came in.

"I bring a message from Alice."

Jasper frowned, "I am busy, my squire has gone missing. Be quick."

"She says that she has a prisoner now, and she will let you know the ransom in due course. She also says that you will be without a squire for some time, and I am to do his duties."

Jasper almost laughed with relief. "Alice has him, of course. Well, where is he? Take me there."

The boy shook his head, "Alice told me that you did that to him. You must let him recover now, sir."

Then he realised what this meant. Alice had Edward, which meant that Alice knew what he had done. Alice had seen the beaten, sobbing boy that he had left behind in a barn. This was the worst thing that he had ever done, and Alice knew all about it. She knew that he had lost his temper and attacked a boy, a servant, his squire, whom it was his duty to protect. She knew all that he had done today, and she did not yet know that he had never done such a thing before. She must think that he was the kind of man who treated servants this way. So much for having Alice's good will.

"I'm not going to hurt him again, I . . . I have to check on him, he's my responsibility."

The boy frowned, "is Alice right, did you do that?"

Jasper nodded.

"Will you do that to me?" he was a young boy, probably younger than Edward. He looked up at Jasper now, with fear in his eyes. Only an innocent would ask such a question and expect an honest answer. What kind of a tyrant admits to his faults?

Having a young boy terrified of you is sickening. Jasper's heart sank, dragging him into a slump. "No," he said, "I won't do anything like that again. I was very angry, but what I did was too much. Edward is far from home and I am all he's got. I must see him. I must be the one to help him."

"Alice said that she would take care of him. You can trust Alice, sir. She always looks after me when I'm ill."

Jasper smiled. He could imagine Alice tending to an ill boy. She had such tiny hands, they would be wonderfully light wiping a fevered brow. Edward was probably safe with Alice. She would be stroking his hair from his eyes. She would be washing his wounds and laying soft cotton on them. Her tiny fingers would be tracing the angry red lines on his back. Her soft lips would be pursed in unhappiness as she contemplated his wounds. Maybe she would even lean over and whisper gentle comfort into his ear. Edward was safe with Alice.

Alice had sent her this boy in Edward's place. "What is your name? How do you know Alice?"

The boy looked confused, "she's my sister, sir. I'm Seth."

It filled him with an unreasonable and undeserved delight to hear that. Alice had sent her little brother to him. She didn't have to send him any servant at all. Goodness knows there wasn't much work that Edward actually did. Alice knew that Jasper would not be at a loss without Edward. At least, she knew that Jasper didn't need Edward to take care of him.

She must have sent her little brother as a gesture of faith. To let him know that she didn't hate him. Even though she knew what he had done to Edward, Alice still trusted him well enough to let him spend time with her little brother.

"Alice trusts me with you."

The boy accepted his words at face value, he didn't query why Alice shouldn't trust Jasper. "Alice said that you were usually nice," the boy said.

Jasper's heart was soaring. Alice said that he was usually nice.

"What are his duties, sir? What does Edward do when he is well?"

"He has a long list of duties. It's rather daunting, I think. But, that need not worry you. He barely does half of them. For now, all you need do is accompany me. I have an appointment with the Lady Isabella."

He found Isabella downstairs, without Alice, talking to her mother in a low voice. When Jasper entered the room, Isabella rose clumsily and blushed a deep red. Her blush was pleasingly girlish and innocent.

He bowed to Renee first, and then bent to kiss Isabella's tiny hand. "My ladies," he said.

After what had happened with Edward, Jasper was not sure if Isabella would have changed her mind about giving herself to him. He did not feel that he could ask her in front of her mother, however, so he didn't mention it at all.

Instead he was forced to sit by Renee's side, trying to make light conversation. He could not hope that his distraction went unnoticed, but he could hope that it would be taken as natural nervousness rather than a desire to run off looking for his squire.

Eventually Renee suggested that they all take lunch and led the way into the hall. Jasper concealed his pained grimace behind a polite smile.

Isabella had changed her dress, which is what she had told him she was going to do, before she was attacked by Edward. She had blushed when she saw Jasper, but that could mean anything. It could mean that she saw her future husband in him, and blushed at the thought of altering her maiden status. Or it could mean that she was determined to escape his clutches now that she realised what a monster he was and she was embarrassed about her desire.

Since she had agreed to marry him, Isabella could not, without making a fool or a hussy of herself, ask Jasper to release her from her promise. Nor could he offer in such a public place. Instead Jasper decided that he would postpone the announcement until after he had been able to speak with Isabella more privately. He did not want to force her into a marriage that she found distasteful. So he would hold off talking to her father until after he had spoken with Isabella and determined her wishes.

As he piled choice cuts onto Seth's plate, he remembered Edward and felt another pang of guilt. He must check on the boy. It was good to have Seth with him, taking the plate of food that he offered, trusting him to care for his needs. Perhaps this was why Alice had sent Seth, not to wait on Jasper, but to keep him company. Maybe Mama had not been so far from the truth when she'd suggested that Edward would be a good companion. Maybe he needed someone besides him.

After lunch, Jasper tried again to persuade Seth to take him to his squire. "I am worried about Edward. I want to see him. Please, Seth, if I promise to be kind, will you take me to him?"

Seth smiled, as easy-natured boy himself, he had been easily won by the kind knight who gave him meat to eat and didn't make him work. "Come on, I'll show you where he is."

Jasper found Edward fast asleep. His wounds clean, the squire was laid face down, naked on a bed.

Alice looked up, with the first frown that Jasper had ever seen cross her face. "I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised to see you. You will keep your distance from the boy."

Jasper obediently stayed back. "You should dress him," he said, "before he wakes up."

Alice scowled again, she was no longer thinking about coming to work for him. Jasper was surprised by the painful pang that this thought gave him. "He'll heal quicker like this."

"Only his body will heal like this. It'll hurt his pride. He's a very modest boy. He would hate to think that you'd stood here and gazed on his naked body."

"Why do you pretend to care?"

"Please, Alice, he grabbed your mistress by the hand. He manhandled the Lady Isabella."

She sighed, "and perhaps he deserved a rebuke." Alice saw Jasper's frown and admitted, "alright, he deserved a thrashing. But, did he really deserve this; was it really right to do it?"

Jasper shook his head, "no. I shouldn't have hurt him so. I wish that I'd been more cool-headed about it. I should have taken my time, scolded him thoroughly and given him a handful of strokes of the whip. I could have let him know that I was being merciful and he would have learned his lesson. I shouldn't have done this." His voice cracked on the last word.

There wasn't a master Alice knew who wouldn't have beaten Edward for what he'd done; Sir Jasper was gentle enough to feel sorry for the boy. At least he already felt bad for losing his temper. "He will survive."

"His eye? Will it be alright?"

"You missed his eye. You cut his cheek open. It will leave a scar. He may be glad of that, since he'll look more dangerous than he is; boys like to look a little wicked. Besides, it will serve as a good reminder for him; he will always have a mark on his face to remind him to be polite in future."

Though Alice was beginning to sound more like her usual kind self, Jasper grimaced. He had never meant to mark Edward. "He's a good boy, really. Do you have any idea what was going through his mind?"

Alice shook her head. "You should ask my lady."

"Ask her to discuss her assault by my servant? I think not. Do you suppose I should send him away?"

"Ask my lady that, then. Ask her if she wishes him sent away."

Jasper considered, "it is she that he offended. You don't think it will anger her to have it brought up again?"

"No, sir. She is not the type to fly into rages."

Jasper grimaced at the rebuke. He, it seemed, was the type to fly into rages. That wasn't what he wanted Alice to think of him. But, he couldn't blame her for thinking it. What a condition he had reduced his little servant to.

As Alice led him down the stairs and back towards the courtyard, a new fear began to build in him. What mood would he find the Lady Isabella in? Would she have changed her mind about marrying him now that she saw how violent he could be?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I did not write 'Twilight', but then Stephanie Meyer doesn't write nonsense about knights without table manners and ladies swimming naked in green lakes. It takes all sorts to make a world.

Author's Note: I made a tiny change to this chapter on 10/5/11. If you read it before today, and then got a new chapter alert, I apologise, this chapter is not new, it's just had a little bit of a fix up. I am putting up the next chapter today as well.

Alice took him to her lady, who was in a small room, sewing and talking to her mama. Renee slipped away quietly, leaving Alice to perform a subtle chaperonage.

Isabella was dressed up in one of her finer dresses. Jasper recognised it as the dress that she had worn when he danced with her.

"Do I look presentable?"

He smiled, amazed that nothing had changed. He had thought that the world would be different after he flogged and almost lost Edward. He had not expected to find Isabella waiting for him, apparently still planning on breaking the news of their engagement to her father. "You are an angelic vision. Do you think that I will do?"

Bella pretended to consider this at length, "you will do, Sir Jasper. Are you ready?"

Jasper tried to smile as easily as Bella, but it was hard to force a cheerful expression onto his face. "No," he said, "I am terrified."

"You have already spoken to my father once. I am sure that he will not withdraw his blessing now."

"There is something that we must discuss before we speak to your father. I would not have you publicly accept me, and then be forced to withdraw your hand later in the day."

Isabella blushed deeply, "is this about Edward?"

Jasper gave a tight nod. "Lady Isabella, after what happened earlier, I think that I must ask your opinion. Shall I send Edward away?"

"I thought you agreed to call me, Bella."

Jasper grinned, relieved to hear that he had not lost his invitation to address her by a pet name. Perhaps his behaviour hadn't disgusted her after all.

"You are not very angry with me for hurting Edward?"

Bella looked confused, "Alice told me that it was nothing terrible. She said that you had merely done what a master must do in such circumstances. Jasper, were you cruel to him?"

"Crueller than I ought to be. He insulted you. Do you think he should be dismissed?"

"What would you do without a squire, Jasper?"

"I'd still sort out my own trappings and horses, but I wouldn't have anyone to fetch breakfast for in the morning," he said.

Isabella didn't laugh. "What would Edward do without you?" she said.

Jasper was surprised, "I know not. I would send him back to my father's house. My father would find other work for him, I suppose."

"He could hardly ride back alone."

"Why ever not?" Edward's riding was not as terrible as it had been. He could get back on a horse if he did take a tumble, and Jasper would send him with the mare, so he shouldn't have any trouble catching her if he managed to scare her into bolting again.

"Well, surely it wouldn't be safe. I mean, there are many out there who would rather have him dead, do you really think that none of them know where he is?"

"What? Why would anyone want my squire dead?"

Isabella sat down. "You really don't know? I assumed that you were well aware. Edward is the late Duke of Norfolk's son."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I visited his home many times as a girl. I would know him anywhere."

Jasper thought back over the story. He knew, of course, what had happened to the late Duke. He had fallen out of favour with the king, over some scandal or other. Best not to think to hard about that with the boy in the next room. The Duke had been defenceless when his castle was attacked. The neighbouring Duke of Suffolk had invaded and taken the castle for himself. Norfolk had been killed trying to defend his home and his family. His wife, well, best not to think of that either. His son – here Jasper had to strain his memory – the sorry story had been that the son was trampled under a war-horse and died of his wounds. If Lady Isabella was right, then that part of the story was untrue. The boy had survived, had grown and was now nearly a man, nearly ready to inherit. The title was worthless now, since the young Norfolk had no land and no men to give his name due weight. But still it was a shock to hear that Edward, who could barely ride a horse and who waited on him at dinner, was the Duke of Norfolk. It explained his fear of horses, though. Good God, Jasper wished he had been more understanding of the boy's fears.

"My squire is the Duke of Norfolk? But, he sleeps on a truckle bed, and I had him clean my shoes."

"He's safer as your squire, than he would be on his own."

"But, Bella, I threw water in his face. I thrashed him. Twice."

Lady Isabella was wide-eyed, "perhaps you had best hope that the king's mind doesn't turn back in his favour. I am not sure that it was wise to thrash a duke, even if he is still young."

"I didn't know, and his behaviour was terrible. Though, now that I know who he is, his behaviour makes a little more sense."

"You probably should have done something else. What are you going to do now?"

Jasper groaned, "well, I'm not going to send him back to my father's house alone. But, I can hardly keep him on as my squire."

Isabella was confused, "how did he come to be your squire in the first place?"

"Well, my father suggested it."

"Surely your father knows who he is."

"I suppose that he must. So, I suppose that he thinks it best that Edward should appear to be my squire. Surely most people will not give him a second look."

"Your father is most probably right. I didn't know it myself until we were alone in the cave and I actually looked at him."

Jasper sighed, "it is a good disguise, I suppose. Though, I wish father had warned me. Then I might not have tried to use him as a true servant."

"Then it wouldn't have been such a good disguise."

He moved Edward to his own room, and laid him in his own bed. The boy was light still, and carrying him was easy. The trouble was trying to carry him without aggravating the many wounds that he had given him. He slung the boy over his shoulder, like a baby being burped, and walked slowly, trying to avoid jolting him. Jasper knew every scratch that the boy had received, Alice had made sure of that. By the time that Edward woke, Jasper was in despair.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I did not write 'Twilight', but then Stephanie Meyer doesn't write nonsense about knights without table manners and ladies swimming naked in green lakes. It takes all sorts to make a world.

Edward woke, aching and confused, he expected to see Alice, but instead he saw a rather repentant Sir Jasper. It was the middle of the night, yet Jasper was dressed and pacing by Edward's recumbant form.

"Your grace," Jasper said, noticing his open eyes and coming to his side. "I do not know how to start apologising."

"Someone told you," Edward groaned, "who was it?"

"The Lady Isabella, your grace, she assumed that I already knew."

Edward snorted, "her maid dragged me across the courtyard, bleeding and barely able to walk, and she assumed that you knew of my past."

"Is it a good time for me to start my apologies?"

"No." Though he was lying injured on a bed, Jasper saw that Edward was every inch a duke. That set of the jaw, which he had previously called arrogance, he now realised was nobility. The dry sarcastic tone with which Edward spoke to him, was fitting for a duke to use when addressing a knight. No wonder he had thought that Edward was not a born servant, Edward was born to command, not to obey. Unmasked, Edward clearly had all the habits of a duke, easily taking charge of the conversation. "Why would you apologise? You are sorry to have flogged me so hard, because now you know who I used to be."

"Who you_ are,_ your grace. You are the Duke of Norfolk."

"Without land or people. My dear sir, I am better fed as your squire."

"You have people, sir. Do you think that I and my family will fail to stand on your behalf?"

Edward was shocked, the Cullens were not relations of his. They had no reason to be loyal to his father's name. He had not looked for such a reaction from any family. He had assumed that he was alone, unless the King showed great favour. He sat up, dangling his legs over the edge of the bed. Then he looked around and said "why am I on your bed, Sir Jasper?"

"It's the best I have available. Does it displease you?"

"Extremely; I cannot bear hypocrisy." Jasper winced. Here, then was the scolding that he had expected to receive. He stood up a little straighter and prepared to be chastised.

Edward continued. "When you thought that I was merely a squire you thrashed me almost senseless because I had the temerity to touch a lady. Now, you hear that my father was once a wealthy man and you lay me on a soft bed. Do you think that I was playing when I agreed to serve you? Why does my parentage cause you to regret your actions?"

"Actually, I regretted them before I found out who you are." He sighed, realising what this looked like. Edward would assume that it was Bella's revelation that had stirred his conscience. "I suppose you have no reason to believe that. But, I was sorry to have over-reacted and I sought you out so that I could treat you and apologise for losing my temper."

Edward got up and walked, unsteadily but unaided, to his own bed. Then he sat back down with a heavy outtake of breath. "You have every right to discipline your servants as you see fit" he said, now looking up at Jasper from a lower position.

"I wasn't punishing you, I was attacking you in anger, and I am sorry. Now I see that you are not my servant at all, but I am yours. Perhaps you would teach me how to issue a punishment?" He wished that the Duke would get on with this unpleasant business, and not leave him so long wondering exactly what happened to men who mistreated dukes. It would be a fitting reversal if Edward bent him over his own bed and flogged him with his own whip.

Edward laughed, "to think that I ever suspected you of not understanding your status. You are a staunch conservative, Sir Jasper. I cannot believe that one word sends you from whipping me to begging me for instruction."

"I do not consciously forget my place, your grace." Sir Jasper continued to respond meekly, ready to accept the consequences of his actions. He had knowingly mistreated a servant and unknowingly injured a Duke. He wasn't sure which crime had angered Edward the most.

"Please, Sir Jasper," Edward shrugged off his ducal attitude and attempted to become the squire that Jasper had been training. "Let me continue to serve you. You are too experienced a knight to serve a stripling like me. Let us first see if I make a good squire, then, in due course, I shall see if I will ever be a Duke."

"You wish to maintain your disguise, your grace?" Jasper was uncertain, what was Edward asking him to do exactly? It was hardly fitting for a Duke to serve a knight.

"No. I wish to keep my position. I intend to rise early and fetch your breakfast, sir." Edward smirked at his last remark, and Jasper grinned back.

"That would be a marked change, your grace has never fetched my breakfast."

"It's 'Edward', if you please, sir. If I don't do so tomorrow, you should not hold back your whip. I must be a true servant to you, you will get no use out of a disguise. I will do a servant's work and accept a servant's treatment."

Jasper rolled his eyes, seeing his young squire once again, shining through the facade of duke. "Edward, I have never punished you for failing to get up in the morning. I see that you still do not know me at all."

"I know that you expect me to show a lady proper respect, sir."

Jasper smiled, confused that Edward was so determined to maintain their original relationship, but recognising his reference to their first shared joke, "that you do," he agreed.

"I am sorry about the horses," Jasper said, "I didn't realise that you had such a good reason to be afraid of them. Had I known I would have acted differently."

Edward raised his eyebrows incredulously, "you would have walked everywhere?"

"Well, no."

"So, your squire has to learn to ride. You didn't torture me, sir."

Jasper frowned, "I laughed at you for being afraid of horses."

"It worked well enough. You taught me to ride, and to care for your mount."

Now it was Jasper's turn to look incredulous. "Do you think that I am done teaching, boy? You can barely sit on a horse, I wouldn't call what you do riding. And, as for taking care of the horses, I don't think that you would notice if they were swapped in the night for cows. You have a lot left to learn, squire."

"Yes, sir. I am sure that you will teach me many painful lessons before you are done with me."

Jasper frowned, "I should never have flogged you," he said. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I don't recall lying to you."

"I asked you quite clearly if you had ever been flogged before and you said that you had. It's clear now that you can't have been. Who, apart from a fool like me, would flog a child duke?"

Edward laughed. "That was a misunderstanding, sir. I was under the impression, until I felt your beating, that I had been flogged before. My father used to punish me, and he called what he did a flogging. He used to swing a crop at my backside when I was caught terrorising the flocks. I never knew how much he held back, until you laid into me that night."

Jasper grimaced, "I am sorry for that, too."

"You weren't to know how sheltered my childhood had been. Even I didn't know, until that moment."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: the characters are lifted directly from the 'Twilight' series, to which I own no rights at all. Most of the storyline is mine, however, this isn't how the 'Twilight' series goes at all.

Author's Note: it feels like it's time to warn you once again that my research is sporadic and lazy. This story is set in my own imaginary time-zone and not within real history.

Edward woke early, and crept out of the room while Jasper still slept. He met Alice in the kitchens.

"Well, this is different," Alice said, "where you come from does the master usually serve his dependants?"

Edward frowned, "what do you mean?"

"I have never seen you fetch your master's breakfast before. This morning, the first morning that you might have had good cause to stay in bed, I see you down here before Sir Jasper has risen. Is your master quite well?"

"I am trying to do my job at last."

"Does that mean my lady will have to do without her usual surprise?"

"What is a usual surprise, Alice? Aren't surprises meant to be unexpected or unusual?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Sir Jasper has been sending flowers and sketches and other tokens up with my lady's breakfast every morning."

"Oh, he didn't mention that. Wait, I will fetch flowers for the lady's tray."

"It would hardly be the same if it came from you."

"It will be better than nothing." Edward ran out into the courtyard, wondering what he ought to send. The Lady Isabella smelt of freesia and roses, but he could hardly expect to find those at short notice. He did, however, find a patch of daisies. He remembered something from his childhood, one summer when a little girl had visited, they had played together in the garden and she had taught him how to slit the stems of daisies with his thumbnail, threading stalks together to make a pretty garland. He made one now, just large enough to adorn a lady's wrist, and took it back to Alice.

Alice said nothing about the daisy chain. As soon as Edward laid it down she set off out of the kitchen, calling back over her shoulder, "bread's over there; you should be quick if you mean to take it up to Sir Jasper. He has usually stirred before now."

Grabbing breakfast as quickly as he could, Edward wondered whether Alice would tell Isabella that this morning's gift came from him, or whether she would keep silence and let Sir Jasper take credit. Really it made no difference what Alice said. He was only a servant now, he was in Sir Jasper's employ and all of his work was to Sir Jasper's credit. He hurried back to the room, and found Jasper sitting on his bed, sharpening his dagger.

"Is that not a task more fitting for me, sir?"

"No, it isn't. You would make a pig's ear of it." Jasper looked up and smirked at the boy. "Good morning, Edward. You brought breakfast?"

"Yes, sir."

"I am surprised that you finally managed it. How does it feel?"

"Early."

Jasper laughed. "I expected you to rest longer this morning. Are you alright?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "do you think that I cannot take a thrashing from you, Sir Jasper?"

"I think that I went too far, and that you should take it easy today. Alice has a brother who will serve me for the day."

Edward was not pleased. "It is my place to serve you, sir, I am a replacement servant as it is. It's absurd for you to be attended by an untrained boy."

"Is it, indeed? I have done well enough so far." Seeing Edward's chagrin, Jasper felt guilty again and sighed.

He could not give Edward orders, not now that he knew who he was. But, if he didn't give him orders, then the disguise would be useless. What was he meant to do? He knew how to command his servants and he knew how to address his betters. He did not know how to handle Edward. What was their relationship to be?

"Do you wish to serve me or not?" It was absurd to be asking such a question. A real squire, such as Jacob was, would have bound himself to serve his knight. A real servant, such as Seth was, would have no choice but to obey someone as powerful as Jasper. Edward was not a real squire, nor a real servant. He could call a halt to this pretence whenever he pleased to do so. It made Jasper uncomfortable and confused.

Understanding that yesterday's revelation had forced Jasper to make this request, Edward stood up straight and looked his master in the eye. "Of course I do, sir." He meant Jasper to believe him, to believe that this service was not a show, nor a disguise as Jasper had called it, but his true position. For all Jasper's chivalrous words, he could not take a castle such as Arundel. Edward did not look to return home. He wanted to build a new home and to find a new position. He wanted to find a permanent place in Jasper's household.

Edward knelt, like a boy first summoned to squire for a knight. He held out his hands in supplication. "On my honour, Sir Jasper, I am yours to command. I will serve you and obey you as my lord and master, until you choose to dismiss me."

Edward had denied viewing his position as a disguise, yet Jasper had not expected him to take such a drastic step. To pledge himself to Jasper's service was to place his life entirely within Jasper's hands. Edward was offering himself as a bound servant, tied to a master. He was entrusting Jasper with his life. Jasper had not planned on taking such a promise from Edward, not now that he knew who Edward really was. But, Edward had been adamant that this was more than a disguise.

As Jasper's squire, he might hope to someday become a knight, but he could not hope for more. Jasper's father was a Baron, and Jasper would be that one day, but he did not expect to rise any higher. Kenilworth was a good home and the land around it was fertile; it was enough of an inheritance for Jasper to be secure. It was not enough land to give the Cullens any great power in the country, however. He could not set Edward up with any glorious future.

Pledging himself to Jasper's service would trap Edward in the life of a squire, then – if he improved dramatically – possibly a knight. But, he would be a knight for hire, without his own land or castle. That was not the future to which a Duke's son ought to aspire. For this reason, Jasper should refuse Edward's service. He should reject the offered hands.

But, Edward knelt there, with empty hands, just as Jacob had once done. He trusted Jasper to care for him, to ensure that he was safe and fed, to train him in all that Jasper knew. These things Jasper could do for Edward. If he accepted his service, then he would be providing Edward with some measure of security at least. As his bound servant, Edward could be assured of his keep, his protection; and he could trust that Jasper would do his best to train him to fight.

Right now, Edward's hands and pockets were as empty as any boy asking to be taken on as a squire. Right now, Edward needed somewhere to go. He needed a safe home and he needed to be trained by a man-at-arms. All these things Jasper could give him.

The long hesitation, while Jasper considered the implications of Edward's request, was making Edward nervous. He no longer looked up towards the knight – trying to assure him of his seriousness – instead he hang his head down, thinking that he was about to be rejected and turned away. Jasper had a squire already and could reasonably say that he didn't want the bother of another mouth to feed, another body to clothe, another raw boy to shape into something useful. So Edward's head drooped and his shoulders slumped. He had knelt before this man and offered himself to him; to be spurned was humiliating.

It was that resigned droop that decided Jasper. Edward had nowhere else to go; and he could not turn the boy out to fend for himself. For now, though certainly not forever, the best place for him may well be service to a little known knight in the middle of England. Jasper clasped Edward's hands in his and nodded solemnly. "I accept your service, Edward." He gave no title and no assurance of a position. It didn't seem right to call a duke your squire.

There were no witnesses to this exchange of solemn vows. They were not necessary, of course, but usually a few members of the household, and the boy's own father, would have seen the exchange completed. It was, whether witnessed or not, a binding contract. Edward now belonged to Jasper.

Jasper knew that he was determined to release the boys from service once he came of age and was ready to re-take his father's castle. But, he wasn't sure if Edward was certain of that intention. It seemed to him that Edward didn't much care. He had given up hope of ever returning home and instead wished to make himself into a knight.

Edward let out a heavy breath of relief. "Thank you, sir. I will strive to serve you well."

"In which case, when you are told to rest, you will do so. I will check on you this afternoon. Now, get back into bed. You have never had any trouble sleeping in the day before now."

"Yes, sir," Edward kicked off his shoes, pulled off his tunic and settled back under a blanket, trying not to sigh with too much obvious relief. He was tired, and he ached all over. Though he had been duty-bound to protest at being put to bed during the day, in truth he couldn't think of anything more welcome. "Thank you, sir."

Jasper shook his head. He certainly didn't deserve thanks for this. He ought to have been more gentle with the boy in the first place. He tidied himself up and set off to look for Isabella, he had unfinished business there as well.

He found Bella waiting for him in a little anteroom.

"My father is with his steward," she said in a soft voice, "when he leaves, we could go and give him our news."

Jasper swallowed, "you are sure still?"

"Of course, Sir Jasper. Do you wish me to change my mind?"

"No!" Jasper imagined taking Isabella back to Kenilworth with him. He pictured sitting down at dinner with Bella at his side, Alice bustling around, fussing with Bella's hair, Alice's hand perhaps brushing against his elbow as she helped Isabella to sit. He imagined losing all of that now. "No certainly not. I merely want to be sure that this is truly your desire, Bella. I want you to be happy."

"I am sure that I shall be," Isabella gave Jasper a shy smile.

"How is Edward?" Isabella whispered.

"Mending well," Jasper said, "he is stronger than I gave him credit for. He is angry with me for finding out about him."

"Oh dear!"

"Oh, no," Jasper realised what Isabella must have thought. "He is not angry with you. He thinks I am a great nuisance, that is all. But, he thought I was a nuisance before now. He will get over it."

"Will he stay with you?"

Jasper nodded, absent-mindedly, not wanting to turn his mind to Edward right now, preferring to think of what life would be like when Bella and Alice joined his household.

"When you return home, you will take him, and keep him close at hand?"

"Of course. Now that I know, I owe him my protection."

Bella smiled, and Jasper was glad that he had been able to reassure her. She must have worried about what an angry duke could do to a knight like himself. And, since she had such a kind heart, she seemed to worry about Edward for his own sake, and to wish him safe from harm.

Then they saw a youngish man stride purposefully from Charles' room, doubtless heading off on important business.

Jasper reached out to take Isabella's little hand in his, then he sighed and drew back. "Not yet," he said, "but, when we leave this room, I shall be holding you tight, and I shall never let you go."

Isabella blushed very prettily and the two of them walked into her father's presence.


	16. Chapter 16

True to his word, Jasper returned to Edward that afternoon, he found him sleeping again, snoring softly on his bed. He kicked it gently, rousing the boy.

"You are well rested I trust?"

Edward bristled at the sarcastic tone, "I was ordered to take to my bed. I was up early this morning."

"Edward, I am genuinely concerned for you, please don't be so irascible."

Edward frowned. "My apologies, sir."

Jasper grunted. "Clearly mornings do not agree with you. I hope you will not be so bad-tempered tomorrow, for you will have to be up even earlier. Tomorrow we return home."

Edward sat up on the bed now, and tugged his clothes back on, trying to mask his wince as the rough cloth rubbed against yesterday's injuries. "So soon?"

"I have done what I came for; I have persuaded the lovely Lady Isabella to return with me as my wife. This morning, we made our vows in the presence of her father, and I have sent Seth with a message to prepare my parents for our return. We return home tomorrow so that my parents can share in my joy."

Edward seemed preoccupied with the state of the floor. Had he been Jacob, Jasper might have thought that he was considering arrangements for the morrow's journey home. As it was, Jasper frowned at the muttered, "as you say, sir."

"No congratulations from you, Edward?"

"Sorry, sir." Edward stood up and pushed a smile onto his face. "Of course, I wish you well and happy with your bride. If I might be excused from your presence, I must make arrangements for your travel home, sir."

Jasper's face became terribly serious all of a sudden, "there is one more thing, Edward, before you go and see to preparations for the journey."

"Yes, sir?"

"I have seen the way that you look at her, and I know what you meant by it when you grabbed her wrist. If you touch my lady again, I do not care whether you do it as a duke or as a slave, you will not walk away. Do you understand?"

Edward looked into his master's steel gaze. Had he been only a duke, he would have clapped him on the back and told him not to worry. But, then, had he been only a duke, he could have told Sir Jasper to look the other way and taken his bride. Had he been only a squire, he would have muttered 'yes, sir' and run from the room before he was kicked. As he was both duke and squire, and – if Jasper's promises were to be believed – fast-becoming friend, he looked the knight full in the eye and spoke firmly. "I understand that she is yours, Jasper, I will respect that." Then he ran from the room, before Jasper decided to kick him anyway.

Jacob greeted them in the courtyard. He had seen them coming down the road, and he ran up to help his master dismount. Before Edward had a chance to dismount and offer his hand to Sir Jasper, Jacob was there. Jacob helped the knight down, then offered Alice his hand, while Jasper saw to his bride.

Then Jacob took all four horses and began to lead them away. Edward stared at him. He had spent the last week trying to turn himself into this man. He had thought, until he watched Jacob do it, that he was getting rather good at being Jasper's squire. He now realised that he was still just a boy, playing at being a squire.

Jasper was laughing warmly at something or other that Jacob had said, "it's good to see you well again, Jacob. Take young Edward with you, and make him useful."

Jacob nodded to Sir Jasper and continued to lead the horses away, Edward followed, irritated. Jasper's words had clearly given Jacob a kind of authority over him, and he was not pleased to be demoted to second-squire now that they were home. Jacob took Jasper's words to heart, ordering Edward about and liberally cuffing him when he strayed within reach. He was losing no time at all in clarifying his own position relative to Edward's.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting a few steps away. Jasper could feel his mother's excitement making the air hum. He squeezed Bella's hand to give her confidence and reassure himself that she was real.

"Mother, Father," he said, "may I present to you, my Isabella." He pulled her forwards, with a flourish.

Carlisle stepped forward and bowed over his daughter-in-law's hand. "My dear, it is a great pleasure to see you again, and to welcome you home." He kissed her hand delicately before releasing her to his wife.

"Isabella! I am so delighted to have you here. You will make this home your own, I hope. For now, I have made up the Eastern tower for you, but we can move things around should that not suit."

Rose was the next, she smiled stiffly, "I wish you glad tidings on your wedding, sister."

"Thank you," Bella blushed bright red, as she tried to reply to all the members of her new family at once.

"Oh, Jasper, do take care of your bride. It's been a long, tiring journey, and you are leaving her standing around in the cold. You ought to have seen her better wrapped, or brought her in a carriage. Had you been patient, we could have come to fetch you from the Swan's and brought your beautiful Isabella home in comfort. Since you chose to rush her about the countryside on the back of a horse, you must be more solicitous now. You ought to show her to your room."

Jasper was suddenly a young man. He chewed his lip as his mother berated him, waiting quietly for her to say her piece. Then he replied with a meek tone. "Yes, Mama."

"Send a message and let me know if you are too tired to dine, I can send something to your room."

"Yes, Mama."

"The East tower, Jasper. Please don't take Isabella to your garret."

"The East tower, Mama, I understand."

Jasper sighed. He had not thought of being moved while he was away. But it was predictable that his mother would not think his room – which had been his room ever since he was a boy – would do for his new wife. He had become a family man while he was away, and now he must accept the family rooms to go with it. At least Mama hadn't insisted on moving him into her and Father's room.

"Are you tired, Bella?" He asked gently, wishing he had thought to send for a carriage to carry her home in style.

"Do you think that your parents like me? I think that your sister might hate me."

"Rose? How could she hate you? Nobody could hate you, Bella. Come and let me show you the rooms that Mama has prepared. May I carry your bags?"

"I am capable, sir," Alice interrupted, sweeping Bella's personal belongings up into her tiny arms, "I have been serving my lady for longer than you."

Esme had aired out the East tower, put up new sheets and filled the rooms with fresh flowers. Bella and Alice gasped when they walked in.

"Mama wanted to impress you before she takes you around tomorrow and lets you see the worst parts of the castle. You have not married for money, I hope."

Bella smiled. "Certainly not, what do you think I am, my lord? I married you for your title."

Alice and Bella trotted about, rearranging cushions, cooing over the flowers and scattering belongings until the rooms began to look pleasantly cluttered. Jasper lay on the bed, trying to keep out of his lady's way. It was a strange home-coming: despatched to new rooms, watching his new wife and her maid setting out all these new and pretty things. He realised now that marriage did not only mean a lady to look to and a new suite of rooms. Marriage meant replacing simplicity with fripperies and home-comforts. His old room – the garret, as Mama called it – had more in common with a campaign tent than it did with this new room. He felt like he was Bella's guest, since she seemed to know just what to do with all of these cushions and tapestries and bowls.

When Jacob arrived, carrying Jasper's trunk, he was immediately divested of it by the surprisingly strong Alice. He looked at his master, lying on the bed, all at sea in this room that was so clearly a lady's room.

"Do you have need of anything, sir?" he asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Give me news, Jacob, what important events have occurred in my absence?"

Jacob filled Jasper in on the foal that had been born, and the row that Rosalie had been conducting with the cook.

"What news of yourself, are you well?"

"As one of your horses, sir. I am sorry to have been away from your side during so great a campaign, but I am pleased to see the success of it."

"Will you tell my parents that my wife and I will be dining with them? You are not too tired, are you, Bella?"

She looked up from a vase of flowers that she was arranging and shook her head.

Jasper nodded to reinforce his earlier order; Jacob bowed acquiescence and left the room.

"Alice, will you run to Lady Rosalie and ask her for guidance on my dress for this evening?"

Jasper grinned, "I can save Alice the trip. Until I obliged her by marrying you, poor Rose has had no sister with whom to gossip, and consequently, I can describe her every outfit in great detail. I can furnish you with a perfect impression of the dress which she will wear tonight."

Bella tutted, "then I suppose you will have to commence learning my secrets too. I have a task at hand, Jasper. Just as you needed my father's approval to wed me, so I need your mother and sister's approval if I am to be happy here. If Alice asks Rosalie for advice, she will know that I have sent her and she will be flattered. Won't that please her?"

"It will please her enormously. What a cunning woman you are."

Bella nodded to Alice, who ran from the room to commence the campaign to win over Rosalie. Then she came over to her new husband and sat on the bed by his feet, looking down the line of his body to his head.

"Do you not need to check on your horses, Jasper?"

"No. Jacob settled them. He can care for the horses as well as I can."

"When Edward put the horses to bed, you always checked on them."

Jasper lent up on one elbow to get a better look at his wife's face, she was looking careful again, as if she had another campaign in hand, and not only the one to win Rose. Unsure what she was getting at, he said carefully, "Edward is Edward and Jacob is Jacob. Edward requires a lot of supervision and guidance to stop him making a mess of things, and Jacob doesn't."

"My dear, are you punishing Edward for something?"

Jasper frowned, "no. I am nowhere near him. I haven't spoken to the boy since we rode into the courtyard." He noticed the prompting look from Bella and realised what she meant. Edward had been brought back to the castle and instantly abandoned for Jacob. Jasper had not given him a single order, nor even a glance, since he'd set eyes on his old squire. "Ah, I see. I'll go and find my boy and my horses."

He had to ask around, but he eventually located a dejected Edward in the kitchens. He was not idle – idle hands are not permitted in the kitchen – he was miserably shelling peas into a basin. Jasper sat down next to him and began to help.

"Well, boy, I see that you have already forgotten your orders."

Edward blushed, "I think I must have forgotten them completely, sir, since I cannot remember being given any at all."

"I clearly said: 'If you don't know what you're supposed to be doing, stand nearby and keep quiet.' Why are you lurking in the kitchens, rather than attending on me in my rooms?"

Edward recognised that order, Jasper had given it to him as they rode up to the Swan's establishment. That had been shortly after Jasper had firmly reminded him that he was not a squire and was not intended to become one. He was merely serving Jasper while Jacob was ill.

"I thought you no longer had need of my services, sir. Your squire is here and he is well again."

"When I wish to dismiss you, I will do so. Until that time, you are in my service. Do you understand?"

Edward sighed. He'd forgotten that servants were not meant to have emotions. He ought to have been meekly awaiting orders, not hiding in the kitchen nursing his wounded pride. What's the use of pride in a servant?

"I am sorry for disobeying you, sir."

"No, I think this mistake was mine. Come, Squire Edward, come and see the pretty palace my Mama has prepared."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: the following story is fanfiction, not associated with the 'Twilight' series proper.

Bella smiled to see Jasper return to their rooms with Edward right behind him, and Jasper realised that he'd done entirely the right thing. He was glad that he'd thought to talk to Edward before returning, ensuring that his wife saw him bringing in a cheerful Edward and not a miserable one.

"Come and see your room," she said brightly.

Jasper followed Bella into his new bedroom. It was bright and warm, with a golden and red tapestry hung on the wall behind the bed. The bed was actually quite small, which was a good thing, because the room also had to hold two truckle beds now, one for each of his two squires. On one wall was a little table and a couple of chairs, on the opposite wall was another door.

"Which room is through there?" Jasper asked.

Bella blushed bright red. "That is my bedroom, my lord, would you . . ." she trailed off. Finishing that sentence would be far too brazen for a lady so new to marriage.

Jasper, however, smirked, "very much," he said. "You, however," he looked briefly at Edward, "will stay right here."

Edward nodded and turned away quickly to busy himself with rearranging all the things that Alice had unpacked.

Bella's room was similar to Jasper's, in that it too had a golden and red theme. But this bed was huge, and set under a luxurious canopy. There were tapestries on every wall, showing various scenes of courtly love, and so many thick carpets on the floor that the wooden floorboards were invisible.

"Oh!" Jasper gasped at the extravagance of the room, leading Bella to blush again.

"Is it not right?" she asked, "it seems as though my room is larger than yours and . . ."

Jasper interrupted, "and I will remedy that by spending lots of time in here," he said.

Bella looked down at the floor and Jasper regretted being so coarse.

"I am sorry, my lady, that was not appropriate. Your room is lovely, as it should be, since it serves as a setting for you."

At that moment Alice came running in, breaking the embarrassment with her usual stream of chatter. "The Lady Rosalie is most charming, Bella, she says that she will be wearing her green tonight, which is a most delightful gown, with a demure neck and the sleeves cut in quite the latest fashion. She knows so much about frocks, I am sure that you will be talking half the night, well, at least you would be if it weren't to be your first night as a married woman . . ." this allusion to Jasper seemed to suddenly alert Alice to his presence and she stopped to give him a pretty curtsey, "you are early, sir, you should not be here until the sun is not around to see you. Go back to your own room, before you cause a scandal."

"Before you returned, pixie, I do not think that there was any reason for anyone to be scandalised. A man may visit his wife, I believe. But, I will leave you for a brief while, and impatiently await a moment when your talk of dresses is done and you have leisure to speak with me once more. I understand the paramount importance of your wardrobe, my lady."

He bent and kissed Bella's hand, quite in the style of one of her tapestries, then he returned to his own room.

Edward's good mood had been short-lived. As Jasper returned from his wife's chamber, he found Edward looking just as morose as he had done in the kitchen.

"You are going to like it here," Jasper said gently. "The work won't be too hard, and you'll get used to Jacob. And, nobody knows that you're here."

Edward nodded, though Jasper read resignation in his eyes and not agreement. He wished that he'd thought to make each point separately so that he could tell which one Edward didn't believe. But, knowing Edward, he probably didn't believe any of it. He found all his work hard, he already had a small grudge against Jacob, and he certainly wouldn't trust Jasper to keep him safe from harm.

"Someday," Jasper continued, "you should tell me where you lived before you came to my father's house." He winced a little at the sudden fear in Edward's eyes, and continued lazily, "but, not today, boy. Today I shall tell you a little bit about my family and try to prepare you before you see them all at dinner."

To his satisfaction, Edward's fear faded again.

That was sufficient encouragement for Jasper to begin. "My father, Carlisle – though you won't be calling him that, you can stick with 'your lordship' if he happens to address you, and silence if he doesn't – is the head of the household, of course. He is a Baron, which I suppose you will not find impressive. But, he works very hard and protects his people well. He is known to be a fair and a conscientious judge by all around this region."

Edward smiled slightly, "I know of Baron Cullen's reputation, sir. I assure you there are few who admire your father more than I do. He is a generous-hearted man, and a brave one."

Jasper nodded sharply. "My mother, Esme is wonderful. She is gentleness itself and quite the sweetest woman ever to walk this earth. She is incredibly tender and will probably forgive you if you slip up in your address to her, but I won't, so remember that you are to refer to her invariably as 'your ladyship' and you are to lower your eyes respectfully. Keep your distance and grant her the same instant obedience that you ought to give me."

Edward frowned a little at the stern voice, but then he remembered why Jasper thought that he was liable to assault a lady and he hung his head. "I will behave correctly, sir."

"Well, the next in the family is my sister, Lady Rosalie. You may address her as 'my lady', though you shouldn't ever need to know that. She is unlikely to speak to my servants, and you must never address her first. Even if her hair is on fire, you should attract my attention rather than my sister's. Being saved from flames would not prevent her being furious with you for failing to observe the proper protocol."

"I will remember that, sir."

Jasper sighed, "if you were to have a chance to get to know her, which you will not get, because she will see your livery and treat you as a sort of walking table, you would see that she is really very like my mother. She is all softness, but she is terribly shy and covers that with a brittle fury that rather terrifies those who serve her. It is her fear of looking a fool that makes her seem so angry. But, if she thinks that you have made her foolish, then I will not be able to save you.

"In short, my family are kind, and, if anything should happen to prevent you talking to me, then you may feel free to approach my parents, but ask someone else to speak to Rose on your behalf. I would hate to see her cut you into pieces.

"Now, at dinner tonight it will be much as it has been at the Swans'. Stand with Jacob and do as he does, I will see you properly fed, since you are my bound servant. You will enter behind me and my wife, then take your place at the edge of the hall. You will leave when I leave and not before or after. Tomorrow Jacob will start to instruct you in your daily duties, but you need not fear to ask me any questions that you have. I know that this is all new to you, and you may not wish to reveal the extent of your ignorance to the other servants."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You flatter me, sir," he said sarcastically.

"Well, I am not trying to curry favour with you, I am trying to help you. We're not on a visit any more This is going to be your home, and I would prefer it if you settled in without incident."

"I know that, and I am trying to be grateful for your consideration, sir."

"You just wish that I didn't have to be quite so condescending about it" Jasper smoothly completed the sentence that Edward was not quite insolent enough to say; then he replied on his own behalf. "Well, I am unsure of what you do and don't know."

Instead of replying to Jasper, Edward stood up straight and made a neat bow to the Lady Isabella, as she entered the room.

Lady Isabella greeted her husband gently, with a light kiss on his cheek. Whilst he was still pleased by this courtesy, she said, "Jasper, I have a boon to ask of you."

"If it is in my power, my love, I am sure I will grant it."

"Will you keep Seth here – Alice's brother – and make him your page? You seemed fond of him when you met him at my parents' house and it will be so nice for Alice to have her little brother around."

Jasper smiled, "my father will think that I am building my own household," he said, "but, I suppose that is to be expected now that I am a married man. Of course Seth shall stay. Where is he now?"

"Making himself useful in the kitchens, sir," Alice interrupted, "he doesn't sit around waiting for orders. He is always to be found where there's work to be done."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jasper saw Edward scowl at Alice's remarks, and he had to bite his cheek to stop himself laughing.

"Very well. After dinner, I'll find Seth and offer him a position here. Will that do, my lady?"

Bella smiled, "thank you, Jasper. I appreciate it."

Bella had dressed as Rosalie advised and was rewarded with a bright smile and a compliment on her hair. Soon she and Rosalie were embroiled in a cheerful conversation about various beauty tips. Jasper was pleased, but not at all surprised, to see his Isabella winning Rose over so quickly.

For his part, he was just as quickly engrossed in a conversation with his father about the estate and a few minor matters that had arisen during his short absence. His father had, for some time now, taken to seeking Jasper's advice on the daily management of the land and people that would soon be his.

"How did you find Edward?" Carlisle asked, "I know that you were concerned about taking him."

Jasper frowned very slightly, "should we discuss that here?"

Carlisle looked surprised. Then understanding dawned, he must be realising that Jasper had somehow discovered Edward's parentage. "We need not," he said calmly, "I was only making conversation. I am just as happy to talk to you about the horses."

Now Jasper smiled brightly, "well, I would far rather talk beasts than men, if it pleases you, father."

Carlisle laughed, and began to lay out his thoughts on the right stallion to breed with his favourite mare. He wanted Jasper's thoughts on the matter. Jasper found his father's faith in him and trust in his opinion flattering and he tried hard to please and impress his father with his careful plans and circumspect suggestions. He always concentrated when his father spoke to him. The least that a father deserves is a son's full attention.

So, Jasper didn't notice the commotion behind him until his mother leant across and said, "Jasper, dear, look to your men."

Then Jasper turned and saw his oldest servant and his newest grappling with one another at the corner of the hall. Jasper paled.

Jacob was the larger man, and he had Edward's head firmly under his arm. But Edward was – as Jasper had noted once before – no mean fighter himself. In the instants it took Jasper to stand up and stride towards his servants, Edward had kicked the back of Jacob's leg, jolting him off balance and sending the two of them crashing to the ground.

All around them, other servants stared in shock and the dogs barked loudly at all the excitement.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I am not associated in any way with the 'Twilight' series. This is written purely for fun.

Jasper could feel the gaze of his father, his mother, his sister, and his wife were all on him. They were all waiting to see what he would do with his two squires, after they'd disrupted dinner in such a shameless fashion. They were probably wondering whether Jasper was going to be able to manage this newly expanded household. A fight on his first day back did not bode well for the future.

He grabbed them both by the arms and tossed them apart easily. Neither of them were so involved in their fight that they tried to resist the knight's movements. Then he left the room, jerking his head for his pair of squires to follow. He led them to the stables. Jacob's shoulders slumped in defeat; Edward's eyes gaped.

Jacob, who had been in trouble with Jasper more than a few times since coming to work for him, knew what to do. He stood smartly with his head slightly bowed, silently awaiting his master's judgement.

Edward, who probably had no idea how to show respect, continued to glare at Jacob, as though he were the one with whom Jacob was in disgrace.

The knight waited for a couple of seconds, taking in the sight before him. There was Jacob, a good man and a fantastic squire. Jacob could be somewhat impetuous, Jasper knew, but that was not always a bad thing. When Jasper rode out with Jacob by his side, he knew that he would sometimes be relying on the squire's instincts as much as he relied on his own. What looks like a quick temper in peace time, can be the instinctive defence that saves you life in battle.

The night was on its way, but it hadn't yet arrived. The stable was filled with a glassy grey light. It was too dark already to make out the distinctive long scar that ran down Jacob's cheek, but that didn't matter any more Jasper knew it was there and his mind drew it on Jacob's face, even when his eyes could not see it. He remembered, for the hundredth, maybe the thousandth time, the very moment that Jacob had got that scar. He had stepped in between a sword and his knight, instinctively acting in the heat of battle to protect the man he had sworn to serve. Without Jacob to deflect that blow and give him those few seconds to compose himself, Jasper was not sure that he would have been around to remember that day at all. He could not find fault with Jacob's speed of action. It was probably because Jacob sometimes acted without thinking that Jasper was still alive.

Despite valuing the character that got Jacob into trouble, Jasper remembered scolding him for scuffling before. Jacob did, from time to time, get into these squabbles with his fellow servants and – on several memorable occasions – with other men's squires as well. Jasper tended to respond sternly, and this reminded Jacob to try and keep himself in check when they were at home. He needed to save his belligerence for training.

Right now, Jacob was the vision of the perfect servant, meekly awaiting his master's orders. He was a grown man now, capable of controlling himself when he had to. It wouldn't be long before he was ready to take a squire of his own, and join the ranks of Carlisle's loyal knights. Doubtless he had been free with his orders and corrections towards Edward. He had better learn to be a bit more gentle before he had the responsibility of his own squire.

Next to him, Edward ground his toe into the dirt floor. He was impatient to find out what Jasper was going to say. In fact, right now it looked as though he was impatient to return to his fight. He was irritably fidgeting and glowering at Jacob. Though Jacob had ceased any action that looked at all provocative to Jasper, Edward was still shooting him furious glances, as if Jacob was one of his own insolent servants. He looked more angry with Jacob now, than he had been with Jasper on that awful afternoon when Jasper had attacked him. For a second Jasper wondered whether Edward had told Jacob of his real rank. But, that was unlikely. Edward would probably expect Jacob to respect him without knowing his rank. He would never have thought of himself as inferior to Jacob in any way.

Jasper sighed, "I had thought it would take you a few days to come to blows."

"Sir, he attacked me," Edward protested.

Jasper frowned, "whilst you are in the process of being scolded, boy, you would do well to hold your tongue. You will speak when you are asked a question, and not before."

Edward hung his head. He was probably just hiding his scowl, Jasper suspected that he wasn't remotely ashamed of getting into a fight with Jacob.

"I will not tolerate this tussling for position. You are my servants and you will behave appropriately. If you have any trouble remembering where you stand, let me remind you: you serve me. I do not care to know who started the fight, nor who was winning. I am displeased to see you brawling like dogs.

"Jacob, you are right to think of yourself as the older and more experienced servant. But, I expect you to use that experience to help Edward, not to tease him. Do you understand me?"

Jacob nodded.

"I expect to see the boy make rapid progress under your guidance, or I will want to know why."

Jacob sighed, "yes, sir."

"Edward, I know that you have only just met Jacob, but he has been my squire for some years now. He has earned my respect and I expect you to give him yours as well. You bound yourself by oath to serve and obey me, so I expect you to accept the position to which I assign you. You are to mind Jacob and not make trouble for him."

Now it was Edward's turn to nod miserably.

"There is a lot that you could learn from him, boy. Start doing so."

"Yes, sir."

"If you think my servant requires correcting, Jacob, you will inform me. You will not strike him yourself."

"Of course, sir."

"Beware, Edward. If Jacob demands that you are punished, then you will be."

Edward's eyes widened and he winced slightly, wondering how much and how often Jacob would enjoy this new power.

Jasper wondered if Edward was going to back out now: to announce that it had all been very informative but he didn't want to play any more, he wanted to renounce his oath to obey and he wanted to have his own rank back. Even without the money or the house, Edward might prefer to be himself simply so that Jacob would have to bow and call him 'your grace' rather than being allowed to give him his orders. But Edward didn't back out. He didn't say anything at all. He just stood there silent, frightened and betrayed.

Suddenly, Jasper's eyes softened and he put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "I do not say that lightly, Edward. It is not because I don't care about you, nor that I would punish you without purpose. It is because I trust Jacob. I have known him a long while, and he has served me well."

"I understand," Edward said very quietly, not really understanding at all.

"Having established this, do you have anything to say to me, Jacob?"

Edward dropped his gaze to the floor. He was certain that Jacob was going to demand to see him flogged for fighting, or for cheek, or for slow work, or one of the other things that he had accused him of that afternoon. Edward looked down and waited for Jacob to tell their master what punishment he deserved.

Instead Jacob chewed his lip and failed to meet Jasper's gaze with his own, "only that I am sorry for fighting, sir, and I swear it will not happen again."

Jasper gave another one of his sharp nods. Edward stared at Jacob in obvious shock. He hadn't realised that this was a decent man, who – just like him – was feeling threatened by this new rivalry. Jasper sighed to see his theory proven. He hoped it wouldn't take long for Edward to learn to trust, and maybe even to like Jacob. If he was going to life comfortably here, Edward would have to start making friends with his peers and stop scowling at them.

"In that case," Jasper said, "all that remains is what I'm going to do with the two of you. If you have enough energy to brawl over your dinner, then I assume that you both need a bit more exercise. I was going to have you clean the saddles and tack tomorrow, but you had best do it now, before bed. A bit of energetic work will stop you being so eager to fight."

Edward was surprised, it would take hours to clean all the saddles and the tack. They would barely get any sleep at all. His eyes frowned heavily, and he sounded rather reluctant in his "yes sir".

Jacob, on the other hand, was struggling to repress a smirk. He said, "of course, sir. Have a good night."

Satisfied that he had come down hard enough to be a common enemy, Jasper walked from the room, leaving the two squires to recover their composure and bond in a shared hatred of him.

As he left, he heard Jacob chuckle softly. "That's no punishment," he muttered to Edward, "the master just wants us out of the way tonight. He brought his bride home today."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with the writer of the Twilight series. I wrote this.

Isabella had already returned to her room, by the time Jasper had left his two squires and found his way back to his new quarters.

Embarrassed, Jasper found himself hesitating at the door that connected his bedchamber to that of his new wife. What was he expected to do, exactly? Well, he knew what to do once he was in there, of course, he was a man after all. But how was he supposed to get in there? Should he knock? Should he wait for Isabella to send for him? Would she send for him?

He regretted having married her so hastily now. Had there been a great wedding feast, they would have been escorted up the stairs to a room strewn with fruit and flowers and it would have been oh so clear what was expected of him.

That was an old-fashioned practice, though, and it probably wouldn't have pleased Isabella. She seemed to appreciate the simplicity of their marriage.

Jasper sighed.

He was a married man with every right to bed her, and here he was hesitating outside the door like an unridden stable boy

Suddenly, Jasper's musings were interrupted. The connecting door began to move.

Anxious not to be revealed as a hesitating fool, Jasper flung himself down onto the bed and attempted to appear relaxed, as if he were merely resting. Unfortunately, Edward's bed was the first one he found and so, when Alice opened the door and walked through she was treated to the sight of Jasper apparently taking a short nap on his servant's truckle bed.

"Are you quite well, sir?" she asked with a smile.

Jasper was sure that she had heard him fling himself down as she opened the door, and he was equally sure that she knew what he'd been doing. He wondered if his face was glowing now.

"Of course," he said, sitting up, "and how is my lady?"

"She is comfortable, sir, but not sleeping. I do not think that the day has been too tiring for her."

"Oh, well, that's good."

Alice smirked and Jasper was quite sure that he was blushing now.

"Oh," he said, realising what Alice was hinting at. "Would it disturb my lady, do you think, if I entered and wished her a good night?"

Alice smirked again, "I am sure that you could visit her without disturbing her, sir."

Alice bustled out of the other door, off on some mysterious errand, Jasper braced himself, then walked up to the door that led to his wife's room, took a deep breath and knocked.

"Alice?" Isabella called, "is that you?"

"It's me," Jasper replied, then, just in case that wasn't quite clear enough, he added, "it's Jasper."

Isabella laughed, "come in, husband," she called.

Jasper opened the door slowly, he wasn't quite sure why. He didn't want to startle Isabella in any way. It seemed that she must be some kind of fluttering thing, liable to take fright at loud noise or sudden movements.

He had to look around the room to find her. She was sitting on the side of her bed, brushing her hair.

It was more intimate than he had been expecting. He knew that a husband and wife must be intimate, of course, but the intimacy of sex is one thing and this, the intimacy of brushing hair, is something else. She was unguarded, not on display, not dressed for public view, merely at home in her own room, brushing her hair.

Part of Jasper thought that he ought to apologise and back out quickly. But the rest of him wanted to get closer, to be nearer to this woman who was now – in some mysterious way – his.

Isabella's hand stopped brushing mid-stroke, holding the brush halfway down her head. She focused her eyes on him and she smiled ever so slightly. "Do you mind if I finish?" she asked.

Jasper shook his head.

He remained standing in the doorway for so long, that it started to feel awkward.

Isabella, not pausing in her ministrations this time, said, "would you like to sit with me?" She sounded slightly stilted and unsure, not quite at home playing the hostess.

Jasper understood that completely. This was her bedchamber, of course, but he was her husband, not a casual visitor. Not that she would ever entertain casual visitors in her bedchamber. But, it was difficult to know what the proper protocol was. Should he have waited until she invited him to sit? Probably not, on reflection, it had created another fraction of awkwardness, and they already had plenty of that.

He sat on the very edge of the bed, a full arm's length away from Isabella. Even this distance was not quite enough, he felt the bed buckle under his weight, and saw Isabella rise slightly, as if his sitting had started a wave. It was a nerve-wracking reminder of how delicate and small his bride was.

Jasper was not completely inexperienced, of course not. He had grown up a respected young man on his father's estate, and there had been no shortage of giggling girls, nor of quiet corners. But, this was different. He had never been married before. He had never been alone with a lady before. And Isabella, sitting so straight and carefully brushing her long hair, looked nothing like any of the girls that he had ever seen before.

Had she already been in bed, he might have been able to shut his mind to this fact and to press on with the night's task, much as he had performed it so many times before. But, seeing Isabella brushing her hair reminded him that she was a true lady and could not possibly be tumbled about like a peasant in a haystack.

Isabella finished brushing her hair and laid the brush on a small table. Then she turned her head over her shoulder to look at her husband.

She was more beautiful to Jasper in that moment than she had ever been before. Her face was slightly flushed and her eyes glittering. She was breathing a little fast, causing her chest to rise in quick beats, like a sparrow's breast. Her lips were very slightly parted, as if she was expecting him to slip in some sweetmeat or other.

Jasper felt himself warm in response to the sight. She was beautiful and untouched and his.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" he asked her softly.

Isabella's eyes widened even further and her lips quivered. But she nodded slightly.

Jasper moved slowly, not wanting to frighten her further. "We are husband and wife," he said softly, laying his hand on her shoulder, "it is right and proper for us to be alone together in this way."

Isabella's blush deepened and she looked down, "I know that," she muttered, "but, it is so very strange."

Jasper nodded, "of course it is strange now, but we shall be married many years, God willing, and soon it will feel familiar and, I hope, not unpleasant." He gently stroked his hand down her arm, feeling her tremble under his touch. He meant to be nothing but gentle with his pretty wife, but, even so, he was not sure that he could be gentle enough.

"Will you lay down and make yourself comfortable?" he asked.

Isabella nodded, but she did not move. She chewed her lip a little, as if she was trying to decide exactly what she ought to be doing.

Jasper slid himself along the bed, closer to the girl. "May I?" he asked.

Carefully, oh so carefully, Jasper eased his arm around her waist and lifted her fully onto the bed. He laid her down with her head on the pillow, watching her hair fan out about her, like a blazing halo.

Isabella closed her eyes, which was a little disappointing. Jasper would have liked to look into her brown eyes for longer. But, he could not fault her for modesty.

Slowly and steadily, Jasper climbed onto the bed himself, holding up his weight with his arms and straddling his recumbent wife. Laid out beneath him in her white nightgown, she looked more like a sacrifice than a lover.

Jasper leant in and planted a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes opened again and she smiled at him.

"I . . ." Isabella hesitated, so Jasper held very still and waited. "I don't know what I ought to do to please you, husband."

"You need not do anything," Jasper said softly, his arms straining now with holding him in this unfamiliar position. "You please me very much indeed, just the way you are."

He leant down and kissed her again, on the other cheek.

Then, his arms beginning to ache now, Jasper settled back onto his heels, freeing his hands to explore his wife's body. He stroked her arms gently. Then he ran his hand down the side of her leg. Isabella gasped slightly, but made no other movement.

Heartened, Jasper stroked the inside of her leg. As he reached her inner thigh, Isabella gave a slight squeak and shut her eyes again, tightly. She didn't open her eyes again.

Jasper tugged at his hose and freed himself, he was already fully prepared for his part in the evening's task. He had been ever since he entered the room and saw her brushing her hair.

Jasper was as gentle as he knew how to be; preparing her with his fingers, before he entered her. And he entered slowly, watching her face for every wince and grimace, trying to keep from hurting her.

Holding himself back in this way, moving so slowly, made him shudder and tense. He reached his climax very soon, and juddered over his wife, looking down at her tense face and tightly closed eyes.

When it was over, Jasper pulled himself free, and lay down next to her.

He was panting hard. It had been very different from anything that he had done before, very different from any pleasure that any other woman had given him. There had been a solemnity to this act, that was not completely unsuited to the solemnity of marriage. There had been an added terror, which he had not known before, because he was so afraid to hurt Isabella. He had held himself in tight control and that had made the moment of pleasure, when it came, more intense than anything that he had ever known.

Jasper had married for the sake of establishing an heir and pleasing his parents. But, had anyone described this moment to him adequately, he would probably have married just for this.

He lay, satisfied and surprised, waiting for his heart to slow down and his breathing to steady.

After a time, Jasper did not know how long, Isabella spoke again, in a very small voice. "Is that it?" she asked.

Jasper felt his face burning.

"You expected more?" he asked, sounding hoarse and hurt even in his own ears.

Isabella, surprised by this vulnerable tone, turned her head to look at him. "I . . . didn't expect . . . I . . . I thought it would hurt," she said finally.

"Oh," Jasper tried to calm himself.

"It didn't hurt," Isabella said next, in the same very small voice, "thank you."

Jasper tried to smile now, "I would never want to hurt you," he said. "I should leave you now to sleep. Good night, my lady."

"Oh," Isabella looked surprised, but then she collected herself. Since they could afford separate rooms, it was, of course, very right and proper that Jasper should retire to his own room at night. "Of course, good night, my lord."


End file.
